The Sicks Sense
by Sicret
Summary: Mikan a runaway experiment from Alice Science Reasearch who could see the dead wants nothing to do with humans. Natsume an annoying human who Mikan just cant seem to push away. What next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Leben here, I'm new at this whole writing thing its my first story ever. Constructive criticism would be appreciated (I'm still learning how to write).**

**Disclaimer : Leben does not own Gakuen Alice, Alice Academy, or watever you call it in your country. All rights go to Tachibana Higuchi I'm just an obsessed fan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Here we are Mikanchan, welcome to our new home" beamed Kaoru, stepping out from the black SUV.

From the passenger seat a brunette hair girl with brown eyes stepped out, walking to the pavement where the tall raven hair woman with stunning fresh blood red eyes was.

"It's beautiful" exclaimed Mikan tilting her head upwards to get a better view of the 2 storey house painted in pale yellow. The house wasn't as grand as the others they drove pass the city ofTokyo, but it wasn't small in size either. It was just right for the two occupants to live in. The white fence surrounded the territory of the house, a lawn filled with grass along with multiple colors of flowers. Nothing could be more serene at the moment.

"I agree both in style and in price" agreed Kaoru walking to the trunk grabbing hold of some boxes, "Trust me when I saw the price I was literally gasping for air, I had to call the owner multiple times to make sure I was hearing right and not dreaming".

A giggle was heard from the brunette as she came and helped unpack the car.

"Well knowing you Kaoru I'm sure you had been asking for more discount from the previous owner" replied Mikan pausing to think for a bit, "well seducing is more like it, since the owner was a guy".

"Yeah I tried, but it led me no where since that "guy" turned out to be gay" scoffed Kaoru not bothering to refuse the accusation "my charms don't work that way".

"Don't worry Kaoru I'm sure any guy would fall for your charm" said Mikan grabbing the last box.

"Correction Mikanchan EVERY guy falls for my charm it runs in the family bloodline" winked Kaoru as she unlocked the front door of the house motioning Mikan to follow, "pick your room while I sort out which box is whose so we could start packing once you come down".

Nodding in understand Mikan rush up the stairs to the second floor checking out every room. The first room she went in was a bit to spacious for her liking sure the balcony was a nice asset to it ,but Mikan prefer to have a room smaller in size so she doesn't have to worry about messing up her room. She landed her choice on the room that was located on the other side of the hallway smaller and definitely easier to clean up.

"Kaorusan I picked my room!" shouted Mikan as she lie down on the bed that was already placed beside a window sill. Mikan assumed that Kaoru was probably greeting the new neighbors being her usual hyperactive self. Mikan allow her self to close her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Feeling a presence of someone in her room Mikan slowly lifted her tired eyes slowly adjusting to her dim surrounding. As her eyes fully adjust to the lack of light with only the moonlight laminating the room, she spotted a shadow.<em>

_"who's there?" voiced Mikan feeling creeped out still unsure of what to do._

_"please help him" replied the mysterious shadow._

_"wh…who are you? Show yourself" demanded Mikan as she step down from her bed._

_"please help him" repeat the shadow._

_Slowly Mikan made her way to the voice, and to her shock the said shadow was a man. Not just any man but a man who had an axe piercing through his skull in a sagittal position. Holding her breath Mikan dared not to move._

_"please help him" said the man again this time slowly walking to were Mikan was standing. With every step forward the man took Mikan took one step back, and in matter of seconds Mikan was trapped by the walls of her room. The petrified brunette could do nothing but wonder why this man isn't dead yet judging by how much blood this man was loosing from the dissection of the axe on his head. Squeezing her eyes shut when the unknown man reached out for her…_

"Mikan wake up!" screamed Kaoru shaking the brunette's body vigorously.

The brunette who seem to be able to grasped reality once more breathe rapidly, clutching the bed sheets tight she slowly turned to face Kaoru.

"Is it acting up again?" asked Kaoru observing Mikan's body full of sweat.

"I think its just nightmare" whispered Mikan still unsure of herself, scanning the room once more to see no sign of the man with a bloody head she sighed in relief.

"You know we could always call the pope from a nearby church and "

"No we're not gonna do that" cut Mikan before Kaoru could finish her sentence, "I'm sorry it was rude of me", apologize Mikan bowing her head in shame.

Kaoru slowly placed her hand on the brunette's head making sure not to scare the girl.

"No Mikan I'm sorry I should've known ever since you're not the type to resort problems with violence after all forcing those lost spirits to the after life is just cruel"

Feeling lost of words Mikan just looked at the woman in front of her offering a small smile of her own.

"Let's forget about what just happened and start unpacking so we'll be done before night falls", suggested Kaoru as she made her way to the door.

* * *

><p>After three hours of arranging, moving, and cleaning the two ladies had managed to put everything in order. The house that once looked empty and spacious now had been filled up with furniture making some part of the house look crowded.<p>

"I am pooped" stated Kaoru as she lied on the couch breathing rapidly.

"I guess that only happens to people who is about to hit 40 cuz frankly I still feel ok" said the brunette in a sing song voice.

The red eye women flinch at the girl's comment, her lips forming and evil smirk as she looked at her.

"Well if you insist that you still frankly feel ok" imitated Kaoru in a high pitched voice so she would sound like Mikan "you're cooking dinner tonight"

"As if I wasn't the one cooking for the past 15 years" replied Mikan sarcastically as she headed to the front door.

"Hey let me feel victorious for once would ya? It's not gonna kill you if you'll just shut up for once" barked Kaoru as she threw the couch pillow at Mikan who dodge on her way out.

"I'm going to the groceries Kaoru want me to get something there?" shouted Mikan from the other side of the door.

"Be a dear and stop by at the animal shelter. While your there adopt us a dog, a male dog I prefer so the one in your mouth would have a play mate and hopefully it'll stop bitching at people" Screamed Kaoru from inside of the house.

A hysterical laughter was heard from the outside, assuming that Mikan was having a fun time teasing her Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she picked up the pillow that was lying on the floor.

All she could just hope at the moment is how things would get better from here on.

* * *

><p>Heading out from the groceries Mikan rechecked if she had everything needed in the bag. Once she was sure she wasted no more time and start heading back to the familiar route leading back home. The sun had already set and only street lights were visible. Oh how she hated this time of the day especially when she is outside. The spirit population would always increase by night, and she would have to suffer seeing each one of them with hanging guts, or missing body parts. Either one Mikan definitely was not happy to witness. She picked up speed as she made her way through the street.<p>

"LEMME GO"

Mikan's ear perked hearing the scream, scanning around she found a bunch of teens circling what ever it was they were trapping. Due to her limited amount of height made it difficult for her to see.

"Hey could you help her?" asked a voice.

What is it with people asking her for help today? Does she look like superman or something? The last time she checked her underwear was in her pants and definitely not red.

Mikan turned around 180 degree to meet a boy correction a spirit with stunning silver hair and green forest eyes.

"You could see me can you?" asked the boy

At this comment Mikan decided to act as if his presence was unknown. Looking at something else that was far in distance.

"Don't ignore me you hag I know you could see me I've seen the way you ran through the street like a petrified kitten pretending as if you didn't see us at all when you practically are starring right at our face!" said the boy coolly.

The nerve of the boy was all Mikan think off. She didn't like it when spirits talk to her and she absolutely hated it being called a hag! Mikan start walking away in the opposite direction but before she could take a step further a freezing cold feeling rushed through her, literally through her.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Mikan knotting her eyebrows as she stared directly at the annoying silver hair boy who was now standing in front of her.

"Oh now you noticed took you long enough" scoffed the boy cocking his eyebrow looking smug.

"What do you want?" snarled Mikan between grinding teeth annoyed at the fact that a spirit decided to just literally walk through her. She hated it every time it happens accidentally or not.

"I want you to save the girl who is being bullied right now" stated the boy as he eyed the crowd of teenagers.

"Why would I wanna do that?" asked Mikan raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Isn't that what people do when they see other people in trouble?" asked the silver hair boy shaking his head in disbelief of the girls bluntness.

"You're just naive to believe that" answered Mikan rolling her eyes preparing to walk away.

"Please help her" the boy begged as he got on all four dipping his head to ground.

"Have you no shame? She can't even see you let alone know you're here. I'm telling you kiddo if you knew her before then start forgetting about her now this all is just nonsense, and get up guys do not bow down that easily" huffed Mikan as she once again prepare to turn away.

"I find no shame in doing what I just did if it was for someone I treasure most" answered the boy standing up from his previous position.

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing; this all really doesn't make any sense! How could a young spirit boy care so much for what she assume to be a girl who can't even communicate or do dirty stuff with him. After all isn't that only what boys think about? To top everything off she's pissed its dark and she doesn't want to stay witnessing the population growth of the dead.

"Then lets make a deal lady" suggested the boy "I'll protect you from evil spirits that would surely be bothering you most of the time your living here, because obviously you want nothing to do with them"

"I don't need protection, I can handle myself perfectly, just make sure I'll never see your face again," replied Mikan as she stomped over to the five teens which she precisely counted during the process.

"Kanosan" started Mikan "You do know your collection of women lingerie could cause you a chunk amount of time in jail not to mention a great session with a therapist".

The guy with red hair slowly turned to face Mikan freeing the girl with raven hair who is supposedly the damsel in distress.

"What did you just say?" asked the said manKanovenom dripping in every syllable he spoke.

"I'm just stating that you collection in the hidden drawer of you closet is wrong" answered Mikan smiling sweetly at the man who was twice her size.

"How did you?" Unable to finish his question the man stared at Mikan in horror.

"Todosan" Mikan continue placing her hands on her chin as if she was thinking. The blond hair man who which Mikan figured was dyed stared at her in horror. "Kimikosan that you are currently dating would definitely not take you seriously she's right now in a love hotel with a guy named Hoshosan, and let me tell you she's screaming for his name a lot".

At this Mikan smirk with confidence plastered on her face. Who knew ghosts gossip could come in handy, still she hate what she was doing threatening people it just felt not right.

Mikan was soon lifted off the ground as one of the men grabbed her collar. Placing her hand on his hand Mikan smirked even wider.

"You know my friend is right behind that corner recording every bit of this, if you dare land a punch on me Saitosan you'll be hunted down by the police" bluffed Mikan "And I don't think you really want me to tell about how you masturbate with the hole on your pillow looking at your sister's picture right?"

With that the man known as Saito dropped Mikan on the floor fleeing along with the rest. Mikan let out a long sigh as she headback to the direction of her house.

"Please wait" a sweet voice called out causing Mikan to halt instantly. For the umpteenth time she tried to walk away today she was stopped. Turning her head slightly to face the girl Mikan kept silent wanting to keep the conversation as short as possible so she could head home.

"Thank you for saving me I'm Aoi Hyugga" introduced the girl as she grabbed Mikans hand in a hand shake "Please allow me to show my gratitude with a nice dinner".

"I'm gonna pass that I still have to get home and cook" replied Mikan dryly as she snatched her hand back.

"Oh" said the girl looking staring at the ground looking disappointed.

Guilt washed over Mikan sure she doesn't like it when people get all friendly with her but she also hate it when people look sad.

"What were they after you about?" asked Mikan changing the subject.

Aoi Hyuga's face lit up. Mikan was able to make the outline of her features. Skin white as snow heart shaped face and what seems to be the most outstanding feature was her crimson eyes. It was simply beautiful.

"Those guys were trying to drown this poor puppy in the river over there I happen to see it so I stopped them" said Aoi pointing to the direction of the river that wasn't so far away.

"Are you kidding me? You almost broke your neck just for the sake of this mutt?" laughed Mikan pointing at a Siberian husky, slapping her own face thrice before shaking her head, "Well Aoi I'm gonna leave you to it and head back home now see you around sometime"

"Mikanchan please wait" called Aoi stuffing the puppy in Mikan's arm.

"I'm giving him to you as a thank you I'm sure you'll take good care of it good bye Mikanchan"

With that been said Aoi Hyuga is long gone. Mikan can't help but let her jaws drop. She was just given a mutt by a girl she just met. If she hadn't known better that girl probably was just pushing responsibilities on other people. Staring down at the puppy in her arm which happens to stare back at her she decided to bring it home and hopefully put this runt in an animal shelter somewhere.

After what seem to be the longest grocery trip in life Mikan was finally back home. She was greeted by a worried Kaoru who brought her into a hug. Feeling a rather large lump that was keeping her from hugging Mikan she pulled back only to find a black white Siberian puppy with blue eyes staring back at her.

"Mikan you do know when I said **"Be a dear and stop by at the animal shelter. While your there adopt us a dog, a male dog I prefer so the one in your mouth would have a play mate and hopefully it'll stop bitching at people" **I was joking right?" Said Kaoru, staring at Mikan showing how serious she was.

And that turned out to be the officially worst day of Mikan Sakura's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End =^.^=<strong>

**So? what ya'll think? Review or leave a comment or whatever. constructive criticism is appreciated too :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLLOOOO here I am back with the 2 nd chapter **

**Thnx to Yellow mellow San for the first review you gave me in my entire life *Hugs hugs and ty for the cookie to xD**

**And also Thnx for those of you who Favorite my story:**

**Fantasychick13****silent-1-piano****crimson-angel1447****Miki Panda-chii**

**Hope you guys dont mind having your Pen names posted here *Lots of hugs and kisses :3**

**Disclaimer: Leben does not owe Gakuen alice, Alice Academy, etc,etc all goes to Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Get off me you mutt!" barked Mikan who was currently sitting on the couch watching the rerun of Scooby Doo.

The Siberian puppy who seems to careless of Mikan's protest wagged its tail, and snuggle closer into Mikan's lap while finding the most comfortable position to sit.

"Can't you understand five simple words that consist of only one syllable?" asked Mikan annoyed, as she flicked the puppy's ear grabbing its attention "I repeat, get off me".

The blue eyed puppy didn't budge as it continued on with its peaceful slumber.

"I give up" whispered Mikan as she blew away some stray fur that was floating in the air.

"What you giving up about?" asked Kaoru who appeared into the living room with a towel clad on her head.

"Life" joked Mikan as she carefully peel the sleeping puppy off her, but to no success the once sleeping puppy now wide awake ready to take on the world.

"Damn you mutt!" scowled Mikan bonking its head with her fist with just enough force not to hurt the creature, annoyed she is but she doesn't have the heart to seriously damage the runt.

"You do know the dog is gonna start thinking his name is mutt if you keep saying that word in every sentence directed to him" stated Kaoru as she picked up the Siberian cuddling it into her chest.

"I wasn't planning to name him I'm sending him off to an animal shelter the first thing in the morning" answered Mikan matter of factly.

"AHH!" gasped Kaoru covering the puppy's ear turning him to face her as she did so "Don't listen to that sorry excuse of a human you poor thing you, we're not gonna send you anywhere! If we are sending anything, or anybody it will be Mikan to the juvenile court for the case of **CRUELTY TO MAN'S BEST FRIEEEEEEENNNDDD**" wailed Kaoru clutching tighter to the husky.

"But you're a woman" contradicted Mikan as she turned the television off.

"Hmph!" pouted Kaoru as she squeezed her eyes shut turning her face away from Mikan still holding the dog.

"You're five years away from forty I don't think that act suites you KA-O-RU-CHAN" said Mikan stressing every syllables of her name "I'ma go shower and hit the hay good night Kaoru" stated Mikan as she left the living room.

"Mikan you lil tramp you!" screamed Kaoru from the living room frightening the puppy as she did so.

* * *

><p>While entering the bedroom from a relaxing bath Mikan wasn't surprised to see what was playing or rather biting her teddy bear on her bed, she knew she should have closed the door before heading to the bathroom.<p>

Letting out a long steady sigh, "mutt what are you doing here?"

Upon hearing a familiar voice the Siberian barked in response, jumping down from the bed to lie in a submissive pose in front of Mikan's feet. Scrunching up her nose Mikan didn't bother to pat its belly instead she laid herself down on her bed which was decorated with star printed covers. Taking it as an invitation the puppy waste not time on the cold ground, it jumped up to where Mikan is and curled up beside her.

"Hey who said you're crashing here?" asked Mikan peeking through on open eye.

A little motion of swishing tail in response Mikan knew better to just stop there.

"If your sleeping here you better not wet my bed, and you definitely must not shit on it" warned Mikan absently mindedly stroking the puppy's soft fur lulling herself to sleep.

_Here it was again this dream Mikan could never forget the dream that have been haunting her mind. Walking through the same pattern as the first she's been here._

_"Mr. Axe man are you there?" breathed Mikan shakily._

_No matter how many ugly looking ghost she encounter Mikan couldn't help but flinch every time she sees their bleeding corpse. Walking a bit further the corner of her room where the axed man was last found she called out again._

_"Mr. Axe man?" whispered Mikan gulping a lump in her throat as she pulled out her rather long curtain that was hiding her view. And there he was staring right back at her. This time Mikan was able to make out a bit of his facial features his jet black hair tide in a low ponytail a moustache that surround his lips which haven't been shaved for a while. The axe still on his head with the constant bleeding that doesn't seem to stop._

_"Be careful" said the man worried evident in his voice._

_"Huh?" gawked out Mikan confused to why the man isn't asking for her help like the first time._

_"Be careful" repeated the man again._

_"Could you be more specific about it?" asked Mikan annoyed to how unclear the request is. Ever since the last dream the man never spoke more than one sentence. It's as if the man could on remember one sentence per dream and this is going around in circles._

_"Be careful"_

_Was the only word Mikan could make out before slipping to the land of consciousness._

Whimpering was heard through out Mikan's room, knowing that this was not a dream Mikan slowly opened her eyes. The nightlight in the room shone brightly, seeing as there was nothing there Mikan buried herself back into the blanket. However something was not right, where did that mutt go? After being with it ever since getting back home the little runt never as in NEVER left her side unless she went to the bathroom. Probably has something to do with the fear of water every dog has. Scanning the room one more time she found her pile of folded clothes that was stacked neatly before going to bed now in disarray. Making an outline of black ears and white tail Mikan wondered why it was hiding over there; well at least she now knows that it was the mutt whimpering. Carefully making her way to the scared puppy Mikan crouched down trying to untangle it from all the lump of clothes that was wrapping him.

"What's wrong mutt?" asked Mikan in a soothing voice as she observed him closer.

The Siberian was obviously shivering but at what? Lunging itself desperately towards Mikan, the girl could do nothing except holding it tighter.

Slowly turning herself back towards the bed… there stood a man. A man with a split abdomen showing all the contents inside, his small intestine dangling out of its right full place, the stomach ripped apart leaving some sticky acid to drip down the walls of the stomach itself. Having to not see enough yet Mikan moved her eyes to meet the unknown man's eyes only to find out that his eyes weren't in the socket but hanging out of it with only some strands of tissue pulling it up. The sight of the torn corpse itself already wanted to make Mikan faint, but what made her still holding up with the situation was the chainsaw in hand. How could it possibly happen? Spirits that Mikan had ever encounter never once were able to hold onto a human object, wasn't solid flesh and friction needed? Scientifically anything that has mass has friction, but physics seems to fail this time because ghost don't have a mass their like floating gas even with the sight of spilling organs.

Closer the man with the roaring chainsaw came the further Mikan backed away. The mutt that had been shaking violently a while ago was now growling furiously showing off his baby fangs. It seems that his fight and flight response chose to fight. Unable to take the risk Mikan shoved the Siberian into the closet closing it shut. Successfully getting the puppy out of the way the first swing of the chainsaw came missing Mikan with only millimeters to spare as she ducked and rolled out of the way. She knew she can't go out of the bedroom chances are the weird chainsaw swinging freak would follow her and Kaoru might just coincidently be there to, and for Kaoru to see the sight of a floating chainsaw was not the best type of surprise she had in mind.

Scrambling to her feet once more she dived to her study table pulling out every drawer to find a promising weapon. Damn what was she thinking she sure can't land a hit at a ghost since they're practically air. She was so doomed. Dodging another blow from the chainsaw a part of her hair got cut, her brunette hair that used to be swaying down her hips was now partially shoulder length.

"Mikan! Mikan ! OPEN UP WHATS GOING ON IN THERE!" shouted Kaoru from the hallway voice filled with panic.

Mikan who had no time to answer was trying her best not to be tagged in this little game of chainsaw tag. Tripping on one of her books that was scattered on the floor Mikan fell down wincing in pain. From above her head Mikan could see the raised chainsaw and the man with protruding guts. With every seconds passed the sound of the running motor came closer, and closer closing her eyes tight while saying her last prayer Mikan prepared for the pain…

It never came; Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see the silver hair ghost boy earlier this evening who was now pulling the chainsaw freak in an arm bar.

"That's enough" said the silver hair boy as he forced the eyeless man onto the ground throwing the chainsaw aside, "hurt her and I'll personally make sure you don't see the light, literally" threatened the boy.

"SCRAM" demanded the boy as he let go of the man. Complying to the boy's wish the man with jutting gut disappeared along with the chainsaw.

"You look like shit" laughed the boy as he turned to see Mikan who was sprawled over the floor. Her hair in different length and tear stain were visible.

Ignoring the boy's comment Mikan opened her closet revealing a Siberian who was hopelessly trying to scratch the door open with his tiny paws. In seeing Mikan the puppy leaped into her arms with joy licking her face rapidly. Knowing that the mutt was safe Mikan quickly ran to the door to find a trembling Kaoru who was desperately going through the master keys in hope to find the correct one to unlock Mikan's door. Noticing a shredded Mikan, Kaoru quickly check through the brunette's body for possible injuries, finding none Kaoru pulled her into a tight hug accompanied by a mutt who was trying to squeeze in between. No words were said for three whole minutes.

"What happened in here?" asked Kaoru breaking the silence, her hands still wrapped around Mikan's shoulder.

"Well I'm not quite sure either Kaoru, but to put it simply I was attacked by a ghost freak holding a chain saw, if it wasn't for the ghost boy I'd be dead by now" answered Mikan as she turned to look at the boy who was now sitting on her bed.

"Maybe we should **all** talk about this" suggested Kaoru emphasizing the word all so that it would be heard.

Mikan who was still in shock could only nod at the suggestion, as she gestured the silver hair ghost to sit by her side. Diligently the boy sat next to Mikan still feeling awkward of the whole situation, no human had ever reacted this way he guessed that this woman with raven hair had gotten used to the fact of Mikan, and her sixth sense.

"Well do what you must Mikan because I can't communicate with spirits", urged Kaoru crossing her arms across her chest.

Nodding, Mikan turned to fully face the young ghost.

"I thought I mentioned for you not to show your face again" stated Mikan coolly as she shifted her sitting position into a more comfortable one.

"Why your welcome" answered the boy sarcastically rolling his eyes turning his face away as he growled in annoyance.

"Mikan!" scolded Kaoru "I'm sorry ghost boy but that was not what Mikan means she's just socially retarded please forgive her" apologized Kaoru bowing her head slightly as she face the opposite dierection of where the silver hair lad was sitting.

"Hey! I'm not a retard" protest Mikan, "and FYI ghost boy is behind you you're talking to a door" explained Mikan as she pulled the Siberian on her lap.

The Siberian happily obliged as he cuddle closer, popping his head out a little facing the friendly ghost wagging its tail. Smirking the boy just gently blew air onto the puppy's nose.

"Don't worry I forgive you Mikanchan for being a retard" answered the ghost laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't the reason you should be forgiving me" huffed Mikan eyeing the boy sternly.

"Give me a second" said the boy as he disappeared in thin air.

"Where'd you go?" asked Mikan turning her head around the room finding for anything that has a silver hair.

"He's gone?" asked Kaoru cocking her head to side in confusion.

"He said give him a second and now its already five seconds past" answered Mikan her eyebrows knitting together.

"Mikan it's hard to tell rather you are really socially retarded or being sarcastic" stated Kaoru trying hard to suppress her giggles.

Rolling her eyes once more Mikan turned her attention to the puppy who was pouncing playfully on the battered up teddy bear that was located on her bed.

"A little help Mikan" a familiar voice wailed out from the teddy bear.

"OH GOOD JESUS BAD SATAN DID THAT BEAR JUST TALKED?" screamed Kaoru backing up towards the wall in fear.

"Ghost boy?" asked Mikan picking up the puppy into her arms.

"The names Youichi get it right" answered the bear slowly sitting up, "and hi Kaorusan I am that ghost boy you couldn't see a minute ago, you don't have to be afraid of me I'm perfectly harmless", he stated extending his new make shift arm out carefully to the petrified woman.

Still a newbie to the whole situation Kaoru's shaking hands slowly made its way to meet the boy's or better yet bear's hand for a friendly greeting.

"H…Hi" managed Kaoru through her decreasing fear for this ghost, "it's a pleasure meeting you".

"Pleasure is all mines" answered the boy shaking their intertwined hands for a few times before letting go.

To Mikan this whole situation looks as if it came straight out of a fairytale. A talking bear, a petrified woman, and bystander who she happens to be. This is really getting out of hand.

"Alright Youichi why are you here? Fancy stalking me lately?" asked Mikan, deciding she had enough of the fairytale look a like scene.

"Saving you sorry butt is more like it" scoffed Youichi turning his teddy bear body around so he could face Mikan, "I knew some spirits would try and follow you since you've been basing your threats earlier this evening on their gossips, they probably figured out you could sense them".

"You run around the town threatening people Mikan?" voiced a surprised Kaoru turning her head swiftly to stare at Mikan.

"I did not, I just happen to run into a bunch of wacko's who decided to pick on a dog and a girl who's stupid enough to try stopping those thugs despite her size. I tell you utterly stupid of her" explained Mikan "And Youichi right here asked me to help her, if I knew this was gonna happen I would never set foot into this deep water" sighed Mikan as she leaned back against her bed letting go of the puppy who once again pounce on Youichi. Seeing her mistakes she crawled to the puppy lifting him off the poor bear once more.

"Why are they after me?" asked Mikan feeling confused.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box are you?" retort Youichi sitting up.

"You do know I can let go of this mutt and let him pounce on you again" said Mikan cocking her eyebrows smirking victoriously.

"Fair enough" answered Youichi "you see the spirit that came to pay you a visit earlier tonight wanted you to finish his dirty work for him by threatening you. It's normal for spirits like us to still be bound in the living world because of an unfinished task chaining us here".

"How was that thing holding the chain saw, you spirits are barely a solid matter?" asked Mikan still shivering from the thought.

"What gave you the idea spirits can't hold stuff?" asked Youichi raising his eyebrows in amazement of the girl.

"Well excuse me for assuming that since, the past 15 years I've never been attacked by an insane hoodlum with no body top of it holding a chain saw, those spirits barely care what I do" answered Mikan frowning at the question.

"That's probably because you never made a clear statement of yourself to those spirits" laughed off Youichi, "we spirits can practically grip anything we want; except for human and other living souls we can't touch them".

Understanding the whole reason behind her doubts Mikan shift to look at Kaoru who was also listening intently.

"So what do you suggest we do Youichikun?" asked Kaoru staring at the bear for some hopeful solution.

"I suggest that you two allow me to live here so that I can protect Mikan 24/7" replied Youichi placing his chubby brown arms on the back of his head.

"I don't need protection" protest Mikan as she click her tongue in annoyance.

"Judging by what just happen Mikan I think you do" smirked Youichi knowing he was right "its true we ghosts cant touch you, and you cant touch us, but that doesn't mean we cant touch dangerous weapons, and dangerous weapons could definitely touch you meaning you could die anytime while we are already dead".

"I starting to agree with Youichi" said Kaoru still abit unsure as she turned to Mikan for further notice.

"What? "How could you trust the guy? How do you know this guy isn't trying to posses me to do his dirty job better yet kill me?" asked Mikan in disbelief her eyes widening as she did so.

"Weren't you even listening you hag I can't possess you, when I can't let alone touch you" answered Youichi annoyed still not use to Mikan's outburst.

"That doesn't help support the idea of not wanting to kill me, you said so yourself you spirit can grab onto dangerous object, I'll probably wake up in the middle of the night to find you pointing a gun at my skull" barked Mikan grabbing hold tightly of the little Siberian who doesn't seem to complain being in Mikan's arm for a long time.

"I'll never kill you…. You saved Aoi Hyugaa and I will always be in debt to you by that" stated Youichi sincerely staring into Mikan's eyes without wavering.

"Damn you! You love sick kid. Do you seriously think that that is a good reason enough for me to trust you?" asked Mikan still not convince by the whole situation. How could she trust a spirit who is sickly falling head over heals for a girl not more than 14 years old by Mikan's judging during their encounter.

"Believe what you want to Mikan but that's the truth" sighed Youichi tiredly bored of having to argue with a brunette whose hair isn't even in equal length.

"Mikan as your guardian I demand that Youichi stays here and be your body gaurd", stated Kaoru who was silent through out the argument between the two adolescences.

"Excuse me?" coughed out Mikan "Am I hearing right?"

Never in 15 years had Kaoru used her authority as a guardian to push Mikan off her feet. She would usually allow Mikan to have it in her way, if things weren't to extreme.

"Yes Mikanchan you heard right" answered Kaoru frankly "Do you want a say in this Youichikun"? She asked politely.

"No ma'am I don't, I will do my best in order to protect Mikan" replied Youichi grinning widely even if his bear face didn't show it but his voice gave it all out.

Sighing in frustration Mikan couldn't do anything but silently agree to Kaoru after all Kaoru is her guardian. She still didn't understand why Kaoru was agreeing to this but she decided to keep it to herself.

"Alright that's settle then Ima head back for my beauty sleep now" said Kaoru rather gleefully skipping out of the room, "Oh and Mikanchan we'll fix your hair first thing in the morning" with that been said she popped her head out of Mikan's room.

"You do know I don't buy the bull shit you gave me while ago" said Mikan as soon as she heard Kaoru's bed room door closed.

"Hmm what makes you think that?" asked Youichi in a confused tone.

"Do I really need to explain myself?" sighed Mikan as she lifted her self onto the bed with the sleeping puppy in arms, placing the Siberian down carefully not to wake him up.

"Well 50% of my statement back there was true" confessed Youichi climbing onto Mikan's bed in his bear form.

"And the other 50?" asked Mikan puffing her pillow higher to get comfortable.

"I just want to see Aoi again incase you'll run into her" finished Youichi turning shifting to make his new found body comfortable.

"Boys are pigs, How old are you anyways" questioned Mikan tiredly after all the stunts she pulled moments ago.

"I'm14"answered Youichi.

"Then your bound to call me Mikannee" answered Mikan feeling victorious.

"Why would I wanna do that?" scoffed Youichi turning his bear face to meet her.

"Because I'm letting you stay here without spilling the other 50 % to Kaoru. Now say it." threatened Mikan jokingly.

"Mikannee" whispered Youichi venom dripping in his voice, not taking the defeat lightly.

"I cant hear you ~" teased Mikan as she cupped her ear in one of her hands indicating him to speak louder.

"Mikannee" repeated Youichi this time a little bit louder but still very soft.

"Hmmm? What you saying Youchan?" not having enough of the boys pissed of voice.

"MIKANNEEE!" roared Youichi into Mikan's ear startling both the sleeping dog and the brunette.

"Look what you did you woke up the mutt" complained Mikan as she tried to calm down the barking dog, "Shut up mutt!"

Despite being told off the Siberian still continued to bark, leaving Mikan no choice she pulled the little runt under the covers with her. With all the squirming and shifting done the tired dog decided to leave it as it is and continue on with his slumber.

"You sure do have issue talking to a dog as if he could understand you" teased Youichi as he smirked gaining full confidence of the upper hand.

"Whatever I'm sleeping feel free to sleep wherever whenever you want, since I'm starting to get used to the idea of people robbing my bed" replied Mikan closing her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

"But I'm a ghost" corrected Youichi.

"Night Youchan" came the muffled reply of Mikan who chose to ignore the boy's comment, still wandering if all this was the axed man's warning.

* * *

><p>Entering into the kitchen to prepare breakfast Mikan had to gasp at the sight in front of her. There stood Youichi in his ghost form cooking up pancakes stacking them beautifully onto the white porcelain plate. However from other people's point of view they would only be seeing a floating pan.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan unsure of his action.

"Watching TV, it's getting to the good part wanna join?" replied Youichi sarcastically "By the way nice hair Mikannee you make a handsome boy".

Rolling her eyes at the somewhat compliment she plopped down onto her seat. Her once waist length hair is now cut into a boyish style only reaching the top of her neck. It took her several hours to just cut her hair right, what ever happened to the "We'll fix your hair first thing in the morning Mikanchan" taking a quick glance to find the traitor Kaoru which she happened to found none.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked Mikan stretching her limbs a bit.

"She said something around the lines of being afraid of you bringing the puppy into the animal shelter so she's taking it out for a walk" answered Youichi as he put down the last plate of pancakes onto the table.

"Probably just finding an excuse to skip cooking duties she does that all the time" said Mikan rolling her eyes as she ate her pancakes slowly, "aren't you gonna have any?"

"I'm a ghost remember? Ghosts don't feel hunger" explained Youichi as he placed the pan on the sink.

"Hmm…I'm gonna go to school today are you going to tag along?" asked Mikan praying to the gods above that Youichi would answer a simple 'no'.

"Course I am I did say 24/7 right?" scoffed Youichi as a wide smirk played across his lips.

All hopes shatter Mikan placed her plate of finished pancake on the sink turning the tap on rinsing the plate a little before turning the tap off.

"Yes you did Ima go change into my uniform still wanna follow me on that?" questioned Mikan smirking even wider that Youichi's.

Blushing in embarrassment Youichi headed out the front door. Young and innocent was all Mikan could think off. Congratulating herself with her little victory Mikan bolted up the stairs to get ready for her first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End !<strong>

**review comment anething is fine :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**As you can all see I changed the summary but dont worry the plot of the story doesnt change is that I found reading the summary a lil confusing :3 oh and I reloaded chapter 1, & chaptrer 2 since i found some mistakes so i reedit it :P . sry for the inconvinience.**

**Here is chapter 3 :D**

**Disclaimer :Leben doesnt own Gakuen alice, Alice academy, etc,etc all rights go to Higuchi Tachibana My respected Mangaka~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mikan felt stupid. Yes she does feel stupid for being socially retarded as 'Kaoru The Great' would phrase it. She hated it when living things would stare at her and give her full attention. She didn't mind the nonliving though at least she knew that they wouldn't come anywhere near her personal space with only the exception of last night. Here she was standing right in front of her new classroom trying to figure out the best way to introduce herself as her homeroom teacher known as Mr. Narumi requested. Why can't she just continue on with home schooling? Oh right so she wouldn't be socially retarded, damn how she hate that word. Scanning the room one more time, to her surprise the only nonliving existence in the room was Youichi who was currently floating in mid air, while the rest are alive in flesh. Who's she kidding with spirits usually roam around the city at night cept for Youichi who decide to go against nocturnal habbits, so much for the idea of reassurance, taking a long deep breath.

"Hi My name is Sakura Mikan, I just moved here, I'm 16, and my hobbies are...watching horror movie?" stumbled Mikan still unsure of herself since she really had a hobby, the 15 years spent with Kaoru was home study and watching TV.

Ohhs and Ahhs were heard through out the classroom, some students whispering to each other, some giggling. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes Mikan chanted in her head repeatedly "There only humans" over and over again.

"Where are you originally from?" asked a girl with pink bubble gum hair, which Mikan herself find it hard to comprehend if it was a natural hair color.

"I'm originally from a small town you might not know of" answered Mikan with an awkward smile.

"Mikannee you do know your smile is pretty freaky" pointed out Youichi who was now standing besides her taunting her ever movement.

Choosing to ignore the comment Mikan prepared herself for another one of the stupid questions her new classmate would like to offer.

"Mikan do you think I look pretty?" questioned a girl with green permed hair which to Mikan appeared to be like seaweed.

"Yes permy I think you look very beautiful" replied Mikan biting the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing.

With the question been answered the seaweed hair girl squealed in joy as she turned back to continue with curling her eyelashes.

"Mikannee told you, you make a handsome boy a girl now is flirting with you" snickered Youichi as usual with his side comments.

Continuing to ignore Youichi she desperately prayed for this interrogation to end soon.

"Mikan are you a tranny?" asked a boy with dirty blond hair whose eyes seem to be so small it looked two lines to Mikan.

Feeling annoyed by the question of her sex Mikan glared at the boy coldly. Sure she has one of the boy's haircut now but she looks nothing like a boy and definitely nothing like a tranny!

"No my status of gender is 100% female hence the reason why I'm in a skirt, if only you'd open your eyes it'll be obvious" answered Mikan cocking her head to the side "Oh my bad you have two lines for an eye no wonder your question sounded so sickenly stupid" said Mikan slapping her self mentally for such and aggressive comment.

"Nice come back Mikannee" laughed Youichi who seems to be enjoying every bit of the commotion.

Narumi who'd been quiet the whole time allowed his jaws to drop at the catty mouth brunette.

"Why you lil bitch! Never talk to my friend like that!" roared a boy twice her size with a military cut jet black hair.

"Hmm protective are we? Tell you what I never wanted to talk to your fox faced friend it was obviously him who wanted a lil spice to this 'get to know' party" scoffed Mikan rolling her eyes at how childish it sounds.

Friends define acquainted people. What's the big deal about that? People practically live, forget, and then die.

Before any other heated word exchange could continue the classroom door slammed open revealing a raven hair boy with crimson eyes. Now Mikan isn't gonna lie to herself, this living existence perfectly describes the word HOT.

"Why hello Natsumekun what an honor to have you joining the class today" greeted Narumi as he stuffed rolled up tissue in both ears.

Only to make Mikan wonder why he did so.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA NATSUMESAMA!"

Getting her answer almost instantly Mikan covered her ears with both her hands looking at the derange girls in front of her. She thought these kind of scene only happens in movies, cartoon, or whatever. But what she least expected was experiencing it first handed in real life. Now she's sure that this school thing is just a jail to store a bunch of insane kids whose parents can't keep control of.

As the raven hair boy known as Natsume made his way to his seat located at the back of the class room the squealing girls parted like the red sea in command of Moses.

"Mikannee I think I'm deaf" stated Youichi "I'm gonna look out for you from afar"

Then within milliseconds Youichi disappeared in thin air. And again Mikan questioned to herself what happen to "24/7"?

"Well I geuss that is all for introduction Mikanchan welcome to class 2-B, have a seat in that empty table next to Natsume so we can begin our class" said Narumi with much enthusiasm gesturing her to her seat.

While making her way to her assigned desk, glares from her classmates where piercing through Mikan's body. Oh boy…

* * *

><p>After what seems to be like a decade of torturing by Narumi's voice it was finally lunch. Wasting no time of it Mikan stood up and bolted to the door.<p>

"Oi stop right there you lil wench! We still have unfinished business" called out the military shaved boy this morning.

Squeezing her eyes in frustration, letting a 'damn' escaped her lips Mikan slowly turned around to face the boy.

"I'm not really sure how you passed 6th grade English but the term wench basically mean prostitute and the last time I check I don't do sex for money, anyways back to the point what unfinished business do I owe you?" asked Mikan coolly not taking her eyes of the boy who accused her.

Grabbing Mikan by the collar of her uniform the boy furiously stared into her eyes, in which Mikan only replied with a cold stare.

"I want you to take what you say to Kitsuneme back" commanded the boy through gritted teeth.

"You mean fox face?" asked Mikan still dangling in the air.

Hearing enough the boy slammed Mikan to the ground. Staring up from her sitting position Mikan cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"You know Machokun, ummm…Michikun, no umm Mochikun, yeah Mochiagekun,… I stand corrected" said Mikan standing up to her feet dusting off some imaginary dust "You've never passed 6th grade English in fact you never matured at all from sixth grade, and to your sentence back then its 'I want you to take what you said to Kitsuneme back' not 'I want you to take what you say to Kitsuneme back' don't mix up tour tense".

"That's it!" shouted Mochiage grabbing a handful of Mikan's bangs preparing to land her a punch.

"Go on hit me and do me a favor, make my face turn black and blue so I can make sure to file the police for battering" urged Mikan with a smirk evident on her face.

"Hit the girl one time and I'll make sure my father kick you out of school" said a monotonous voice, as Mikan and the rest turned to find a charcoal hair colored girl with lavender eyes with a blond hair blue eyes male that looks like an ideal prince charming of a fairy accompanying her

"Imaisama I didn't mean to disgrace our school's name like this it's just that this pathetic girl is being stubbornly annoying" apologized Mochiage.

"And you mange to make yourself look even more pathetic by just whining about it" replied Imai, the boy evidently fumed with her answer, taking her eyes off him to stare at the brunette.

"I'm Imai Hotaru from class 2-A pleasure to meet you in person Sakura Mikan" said Hotaru extending her hands out for a handshake.

"As you already know Sakura Mikan and I can't really say the same about you" answered Mikan accepting the handshake then letting go.

Hotaru gave a satisfied smirk at the brunette, "Very interesting Ms. Sakura" she admire looking at Mikan from head to toe once more.

Mikan chose the right to stand quiet through out the inspection.

"Alright break it up people, I suggest we all forget about this and head to lunch" suggested the prince like boy clearing out the students surrounding the group of 2-B students.

"Who asked you to order us around Ruka?" asked the stoic looking girl namely Hotaru.

"You wouldn't want to miss the crab roe delight on today's lunch menu now would you?" asked blond hair Ruka, leaning in closer to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"For once you are right Nogi but as for the public display I'm charging you 100 rabbits for making me look like a total idiot, no make it 1000" demanded Hotaru as she silently walked away from the crowd.

"Hotaru but that one 0 difference is a large amount" wailed Ruka following her like a lost puppy which reminded Mikan of how similar he and the little mutt at home were.

What just happened? That was the question floating in Mikan's head as she stood there dumbfounded. Heading to the lunch room Mikan had to stop abruptly to find two girls standing in front of her. Now what? Did she somehow offend their great grandparents? Oh wait she doesn't know them so that's out of the question.

"Hey girl you sure do have guts to stand up on Mochi like that, I like you, wanna try going out I don't mind being a lesbian" said the girl with green perm hair smiling as she did so, "name's Sumire".

"Hi Sumire and no thanks I like being single" confessed Mikan turning to see another petite blond boy with glasses who stood behind Sumire.

"Hi I'm the class president Tobita Yuu but people here just call me Inchiou" the glasses boy introduced before turning to the other two grils who stood beside him.

"Hi Mikan chan I'm Anna Unomeiya and this is Nonoko Oresawa she's from class 2-A, I'm really sorry of how Mochi acted this morning he and Kitsuneme are best friends that's why he went a little over board" ramble the pink hair girl bowing slightly.

"You are related how?" asked Mikan wondering why on Earth is this Anna girl apologizing for the asshole Mochiage.

"He's my boyfriend" answered Anna smiling widely as she did so.

Blowing a stray hair out of her face Mikan couldn't understand why teens these days are so engulf in the idea of relationship. Logically how could a person love another person more than him or herself, some how it just seems impossible after all people only care for personal satisfaction.

"I heard about what happened today and I want to apologize about Kitsuneme to, I know how he could be most of the time" started the midnight blue hair girl Nonoko.

"Lemme geuss your his girlfriend?" asked Mikan staring to get bored of this whole conversation all she wants is some alone time to enjoy her home packed lunch.

"Does it show?" asked Nonoko turning beet red.

"Nah not so but judging by what Anna did I assumed it is, anyways nice meeting you all but I have some business to attend to see you after lunch" excused Mikan as she bid her goodbyes running out full speed without sparing a second glance.

* * *

><p>Finally Mikan made it out of the school building currently sitting under a Sakura tree she took out her home made lunch box spreading it across the grassy ground.<p>

"You sure are socially retarded Mikannee" came a familiar voice, Youichi who is now floating upside down dangling in front of her face smirked.

Searching through her backpack Mikan whipped out her cell phone placing it beside her ears so she wouldn't look weird talking to air.

"Hi Youchan thanks for the comment, and just where have you been?" asked Mikan taking some food plopping it into her mouth.

Laughing at his neechan Youichi couldn't help but play along as he motioned his hands out like a cell phone before pressing it by his ears. At the playful act Mikan lightly laughed.

"See I was just outside your window watching the girls change to their PE uniform in the classroom next door a very pretty sight" laughed Youichi as he placed himself on the ground in front of Mikan.

"Really now what happen to your lil sweetheart Aoi? I'm sure she wouldn't want such a perverted boyfriend" sneered Mikan evilly.

"I resent that I am not perverted in any means I'm just entering my hormonal years so I don't see what the big deal is, and you don't have to worry Aoi is still number 1 in my heart, which reminds me Mikannee if you do ever come across Aoi can you do me a tiny favor?" pleaded Youichi piercing puppy eyes to Mikan.

"You do know those puppy eyes wont work on me and why in hells name should I do you a favor?" asked Mikan stuffing more food into her mouth waiting for a reply.

"So that I would stay a protect you?" replied Youichi trying to find for a better excuse.

"First of all don't answer my question with a question, and if you don't remember it was you who offered this idea I never needed it in the first place" scoffed Mikan sipping tea out of a can she bought from a vendor not far away from the campus.

"Dammit! I can't think of an excuse, please for just this once can you promise me to do this favor no matter what. I'll even take on your cooking, cleaning, and even laundry duties at home so you could have more time watching those stupid reruns on cartoon network" begged Youichi on his knees while his hands clasping together.

Mikan had to stifled a laughter at the sight whatever favor it is seems to be very important.

"All right you win house duties all set for you, and if you dare break our promise ima make sure to tell the other 50%" threatened Mikan, damn she's starting to do too much of this threatening that its starting to scare her, but what ever, "so what's the favor?"

"Well by any chances if you run into Aoi Hyugaa will you please at least try to have a civil conversation with her, and not try to bite her head off like what you did to other kids, so that I can have more time to listen to her pretty voice and stare at her adorable face?" asked Youichi acting like a highscool girl.

"Aiyah you love sick Romeo someday this girl is gonna be the reason for your death" stated Mikan as she finished her last scoop of lunch.

"I am already dead" corrected Youichi.

"And what if one of the 'you know what' decides to attack her?" reasoned Mikan massaging her head.

"I'll just have to be there for her" answered Youichi matter of factly "So will you or will you not do as I requested?"

Teenagers and their hormones how stubborn can they get? Mikan seriously is still trying to figure out what on Earth had Kaoru see in this boy. He can't even weigh the danger of dragging people in her circles it's obvious he can't teleport from one place to another incase Aoi really got attacked. Thinking through the consequences one more time Mikan sighed in defeat there's no point in voicing her thoughts now.

"Okay you have my word Youchan just make sure to keep our promise then all will be fine" sanswered Mikan packing her lunch box in order to keep it.

"Thank you Mikannee" replied Youichi sincerely.

Mikan knew she had to make sure to talk to Aoi only when the sun is out that way no ghost could witness of their relationship. Some how it feels like an affair to her.

On cue a raven hair girl with crimson eyes jogged up to where Mikan was sitting. What have she ever did to piss the gods above slowly shaking her head preparing for another human encounter.

"Mikanchan I just know it has to be you welcome to Tokyo academy" greeted Aoi panting heavily as she took a seat beside Mikan.

"Hi Aoi ,thank you, and what do you mean it has to be me?" asked Mikan turning to face Youichi who had a smirked plastered on his face warning her to not 'bite Aoi's head off'.

"So I've heard you had a fight with Mochiage sempai?" asked Aoi curiously ignoring Mikan's question completely.

"Boy News sure travel fast around here" answered Mikan dryly.

"You are so coollllll! No one ever dared to pick a fight with Mochiage sempai he's just way too big in size to handle even my Onichan didn't want to get on Mochisempai's bad side, and he's one of the bad ass around here" squealed Aoi clinging onto Mikan cuddling closer to her.

True Mochiage is definitely a macho guy for his age, but Mikan could careless what he looks like she just doesn't want to be anywhere near humans.

"One I'm not cool, Two its not the matter of size, Mochiage is lacking in the department of brains, and three you have an onichan?" listed Mikan as she tried her best not to push Aoi on to her feet, she hates clingy people the weather is just to hot to share body heat.

"Onichan hasn't showed up in class today? I could have sworn I heard girls screaming from next door" asked Aoi wide eyes taking herself off Mikan.

"I still don't know who your onichan is, but if your talking about the guy who describes the word hot perfectly I did see him. However he did have a constipated look glued to his face wonder what's up his ass? " scoffed Mikan taking a sip of her tea.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's definitely my onichan hahahahahaha" said Aoi bursting into fit of laughter literally rolling on the floor.

In the back ground Mikan could hear Youichi saying "congrats Mikannee you just made my day". Rolling her eyes at the comment Mikan turned to the girl who was currently lying on the floor.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Mikan staring aimlessly at the sky.

"Well you see Mikannee normal girls would kiss the ground onichan walks on because they think he's god, and trust me when I say onichan knows the fact well" answered Aoi knitting her eyebrow pouting her lips making her look very cute.

"Are you implying that I'm abnormal?" questioned Mikan.

"MIKANNEEE!" screamed Youichi bursting in anger to Mikan's question.

Mikan who just seem to think that Youichi's anger was entertaining laughed in satisfaction.

"N…No that's not what I meant I …I mean you're just different in a good way Mikannee" stuttered Aoi her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Well if you say so" answered Mikan leaning against the tree trunk while tilting her head up to get some eye shut.

Upon doing so Mikan cant help but notice a person's leg dangling off a branch.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Mikan.

To Aoi's surprise she lifted her head up to face the same direction as Mikan only to find a familiar face.

"Onichan don't eavesdrop" stated Aoi crossing her arms "And get down from there your being rude"

As requested a raven hair boy was now standing right in front of the two girls.

"So you think I'm hot?" asked Natsume directing the question to Mikan.

"Onichan!" scolded Aoi attempting to stop her older brother, but to no vail.

"Yeah I do think your hot" admit Mikan "But taking a closer look at you just disappoints me not only your face looks constipated, even your attitude is bowl no wonder you have that look almost all the time you just cant get rid of the shitty attitude that's stuck up your ass".

Aoi had to giggle at Mikan's retort she really love this girl who agrees with her about her brother being an ass.

"Says the polkadots who started a fight with Mochiage earlier today" counter Natsume tuning to walk away.

"Polka dots?" asked Aoi tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Mikan who seem to understand perfectly what he was talking let her range flow out of her.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" screamed Mikan only to find a boy waving back from distance.

"You do know you can't blame him since you practically flashed almost every one in the hallway when you fell down on the floor" commented Youichi trying to look serious at the moment so that the brunette wouldn't be any more embarrassed, but failing epically.

Turning to face Youichi Mikan glared at him with piercing daggers.

"Excuse me Mikannee but what is this polkadots my brother is referring about?" asked Aoi innocently looking like an angel.

That was all it takes for Youichi to loose control of himself and broke into a hysteric laughter. Mikan just slammed her head repeatedly onto the tree trunk.

* * *

><p>"Momo"<p>

"…"

"Motto"

"…."

"Max"

"…"

Never in a life time had Kaoru owe a dog, and since now she got one she is desperate to name it. Kneeling on all four facing the little Siberian she tried out different names but the little fur ball never react. Staring at him intently as it did the same Kaoru tried once more.

"Mac"

"…"

Hearing the front door slam shut Kaoru assumed Mikan was back from her first day of school.

"Mutt get over here we're going to the vet" Called Mikan from the front door.

Automatically the Siberian flew out of the kitchen to the front door greeting Mikan with short barks, wagging its tail.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Kaoru appearing from the kitchen.

"Taking this mutt to the vet so that he can get rabies shot, after all he's living with us" answered Mikan casually placing her bag near the shoe rack.

"No what I meant was WHY IN HELLS NAME DID YOU NAME OUR DOG MUTT?" exploded Kaoru pointing an accusing finger at Mikan.

"I didn't name him Mutt" protest Mikan frighten of Kaoru's little anger fest.

"Oh yeah? Somehow he seems to understand that his name is Mutt" retort Kaoru as she crouched down to the Husky's eye level, "Mutt come here".

As to prove her point the Siberian gracefully skipped towards Kaoru playfulness, evident in his eyes. Turning to face Mikan with a menacing glare Kaoru stood up and stomped away leaving the human, and the dog in confusion.

"So you like the name Mutt eh?" asked Mikan smiling at the dog.

"What's Kaoru's tantrum about?" asked a bear walking towards the entrance.

Seeing the walking bear the furball couldn't resist pouncing on it.

"Mikan help" wailed Youichi from under the Siberian's paw.

Shaking her head a little Mikan crouch down and picked up the puppy into her arms.

"To your question Kaoru is bitching about the accidental name I gave this dog" answered Mikan chuckling as she recalled their earlier conversation.

"You mean 'Mutt'?" asked Youichi brushing saliva off his teddy bear face.

"Exactly, Ima go to the vet before it gets dark" informed Mikan pivoting her heels to the door.

"Want me to come?" offered Youichi still standing in the hall.

"Nah you've got cooking to do" snickered Mikan as she slipped out of the door.

"Nah you've got cooking to do" imitate Youichi in a higher octave as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mikan was now standing in front of a sign that says "Nogi's Vet". Mikan hesitantly walk in feeling all too familiar with the name, however she chose to ignore.<p>

"Ahhh Sakurasan how may I help you?" asked the blond boy a.k.a Ruka who was sitting at a front counter, still in school uniform too.

Mentally cursing herself for running into one of her school mates, damn no wonder why the name was so familiar.

"I want to get him some rabies shot and other vaccinations or check up if necessary" answered Mikan putting the Siberian on top of the counter as the little husky start chasing its tail in circles.

"Okay then will you fill up the application form, while I check his weight and height?" asked Ruka handing Mikan a piece of paper.

"Sure can do" replied Mikan taking the paper, scribbling the information down.

"How did you get him?" asked Ruka jotting down the Husky's weight and height.

"Aoi she gave it to me" came Mikan's reply who is currently placing the pen back down at the pen holder.

"As in Aoi Hyugaa?" questioned Ruka sounding astonished.

"Yes that Aoi it was a present, here you go" said Mikan handing back the paper patting the Siberian's head who is now in Ruka's arms tossing around.

Scanning the paper thoroughly as the blond lifted his eyebrows, "His name is Mutt?"

"He likes the name" shrugged Mikan.

"If he insists" laughed Ruka as he brought Mutt into the check up room "Otousan Patient" called Ruka from the other side of the door.

While waiting Mikan took a seat on the green sofa, feeling comfortable as it is Mikan grabbed a manga from one of the shelf and start reading. Too indulged in the book Mikan became unaware of her surroundings.

"Oi polka your investing germs on one of my mangas I'd like to have it back now" demanded an oh so familiar voice.

Tearing her eyes off the manga she met no other that Natsume Hyugaa.

"What do you want again Hentai?" challenged Mikan staring at the tantalizing crimson eyes.

"I said I want my manga back baka youjo" repeated Natsume as he extended out his hands demanding for the book.

"Hentaichan I think your making a big mistake this manga isn't yours" tutted Mikan holding up the manga in place, "we're in Nogi's vet now so if something would belong to someone I think it'll be Nogi's" pointed out Mikan.

Rolling his eyes at the stubborn girl, "Has it ever come to mind that I'm Ruka's friend and I happen to left it here the last time I visit?" asked Natsume.

"No" answered Mikan instantly "you don't really look like the friendly type".

"I could say the same about you, since you keep on biting everyone who comes within 1 meter radius" said Natsume, "Oh so that's why you're here you're getting your rabies shot ain't ya?" concluded Natsume snapping his finger.

"Well if you say so then I think you should get one of the shots to, after all your talking, and understanding every word coming out from this biting bitch" hummed Mikan returning her eyes onto the book.

"Look polkadots I don't have that much time, so just give back my damn manga so we can both run along our separate ways" stated Natsume crossing his arms across his chest smirking as he did so, "unless this is your way of grabbing my attention, a unique one I might say".

Mikan let her jaws drop to that statement before laughing pathetically.

"Dream on Hentai you might be good looking but I've seen far better with the bonus of nice attitude" replied Mikan coolly as a Siberian jumped up onto her lap.

"I was wondering what all the ruckus out here was about but seeing you here Natsume explains everything" joked Ruka as he entered the waiting room.

"Whatever, just tell this baka to hand me back my manga so I can get some shit load called work done" replied Natsume pointing Mikan.

"Sakurasan will you please give back Natsume his manga so he can get some shit load called work done?" mimicked Ruka as he chuckled.

Being the obedient girl she is Mikan extend the book to Natsume, as Natsume reached his hand out to take the book Mikan dropped it to the floor revealing a devilish smirk.

"Oops my hand slip" sneered Mikan as she hop out of the sofa standing on her feet, taking out a bill of money, she handed it to Ruka.

"Keep the change, bye Ruka, bye hen-tai-chan" teased Mikan stressing each syllable as she grabbed the puppy and ran out of the clinic.

Still laughing Ruka turned to face Natsume.

"A weird one is she? She doesn't even fall for your charms" stated Ruka.

"Annoying is more like it, what she doing here anyways?" asked Natsume checking for any damage on his precious manga.

"Well the puppy she brought it, claimed to be given by your sister, needed a vaccination so she came here" answered Ruka truthfully as he walked back standing behind the counter.

"Why would Aoi give her a dog?" asked Natsume curiously satisfied with his still in shape manga.

"Beats me, I'm still trying to figure it out myself, your sister sure like making friends with the weird ones" replied Ruka, "believe it or not sakurasan even named her dog Mutt" laughed Ruka.

"Well I could care less about my sister, the dog's name, and polkadots I'm out of here" said Natsume as he prepared to leave.

"polkadots?" questioned Ruka raising his eyebrows on whose ever name is that.

"That little pest Sakura Mikan" answered Natsume dashing out clinic afterwards.

Standing behind the counter in shock Ruka couldn't help but question 'Since when could his best friend remember a girls name, better yet since when where they on petname basis'?

Smiling gleefully at the thought Ruka can't wait to see what happen's next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End \(^o^)**

**Review, Comments, constructive critisism go on just press the lil buttun down there and ty for yellow mellow san and silent-1-piano and all of you out there for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeee chapter 4 sorry it took a while ty for all **

**Disclaimer: Leben does not own Gakuen Alice, Alice academy, eteca eteca all rights go to Tachibana Higuchi**

**Thnx to Rigoudon3 ALoverOf Tacos, ALoverOfTacos, and u to 12 star**

**BTW Happy belated valentine's however i'm all alone *Sniffs sniffs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I'm Home" shouted Mikan from the entrance of her house putting Mutt down as she took of her shoes placing it on the rack.

Running towards the front door was Kaoru, swooping Mutt into her arms a 'Hmph' escaped her lips, before pivoting her heels back to the living room where she came from slamming the door with a loud BANG.

Cringing at the percussion sound Kaoru created with the door Mikan turned to see a bear with an apron tied around his wasit.

"Wow she sure do knows how to hold her grudge, great to see you back in one piece Mikanee" greeted Youichi stepping out from behind the walls when he was sure the little runt wasn't around to pounce on him yet again.

"Gee thanks" replied Mikan rolling her eyes "why you are in your bear form and what the fuck are you wearing?" asked Mikan .

"Watch your language, and this fuck I'm wearing is called an apron spelled with an a-p-r-o-n I made it myself, wanted to see my temporary clone look clean, I even drowned myself in the washing machine so I can get the smell of your drool out of my fur " declared Youichi proudly as he turned around giving Mikan a full view of his new added attire.

"I don't like watching bear walk" answered Mikan nonchalantly crouching down so she was at the same level as Youichi.

"What's a bear walk?" asked Youichi slipping out from his bear form a twitch visible on his handsome ghostly face.

"It's like the word cat walk, but made up for idiotic poltergeist like you who finds the fun in possessing a plush teddy bear stead of staying in his spirit form" answered Mikan nodding with satisfaction for her explanation.

"Bear walk is not a word and you say Mochi guy didn't passed sixth grade English" pointed out Youichi following his gaze at Mikan who is already half way to the stairs.

"While I never passed fourth grade English, so I'm an exception You-chan~" retorted Mikan as she continued her way up the flight stairs.

"I hate you" stated Youichi simply.

"There's a thin line between love and hate" informed Mikan from the second floor.

"There's still a line" argued Youichi as he made his way back to the kitchen to finish what he left off, "dinners ready in five" announced Youichi.

* * *

><p>"Burn a hole in my head with those laser coming out from you two's eyes why don't cha?" asked a petrified bear who was sitting in between a heated glare battle between the females of the house inside of the dining room.<p>

"Tell that to her she's the retarded one" whined Kaoru digging her chopsticks on the grilled meat placed on the porcelain white plate in front of her the same time, and the same piece as Mikan did, "See?" complained Kaoru once more.

"Arghh Kaoru it's just a dog's name, get over with it" shriked Mikan crushing her hands onto her skull pulling on some strands of her brunette hair.

"It was my first dog ever! In my life! I wanted to nurture it, I wanted to feed it, I wanted to take it out for walks, and I _**definitely **_wanted to name iiiiiiiiiiitttttttt" wailed Kaoru hands flying everywhere within her radius.

"Who's the retarded one now?" asked Mikan cupping her face with her hands while placing her elbows on the dining table.

"Sakura Mikan!" pouted Kaoru staring at Mikan with trembling lips.

"Oh Goddd" whispered Mikan through grinded teeth, "look Kaoru its not that bad, you got three out of four on your want-to-do list down, while I only achieved one of them, I'd be happy to step aside and let you do the rest of the chores…. I mean the rest of the parental guidance Mutt needs".

"Really?" squeaked Kaoru clasping her hands together blinking rapidly.

"Yes really, now can we continue eating this wonderful dinner You-chan made?" asked Mikan resuming to pick her chopstick.

"OKIE" squealed Kaoru childishly before continuing on with her dinner.

"Is she a bipolar?" asked Youichi who left bear's form to get dessert in the kitchen.

"Nah I just know how to pull her strings, after all I've been living with her for such a long time" whispered Mikan as soft as possible so the occupant across from her would not hear of her little gossip.

"Hmm" hummed Youichi placing one pound of strawberry cheesecake on the table.

"Waahhhh Youichi I really think you'll do great in becoming a chef" praised Kaoru as she eyed the master piece.

"Agreed" replied Mikan whipping some cream from the cake then placing it in her mouth.

Youichi who couldn't stand his master piece being harassed by the brunette knocked her knuckles with a fork.

"Why you little brat I'll make sure Mutt pampers you tonight" barked Mikan tending her bruised finger.

"Stop screaming at a floating fork Mikan" scolded Kaoru eating her strawberry cheese cake that was served.

"Kaoru you know, that I know, that you know that the floating fork is Youichi" scoffed Mikan sipping her water.

"And you know your confusing" interrupted Youichi who is now back possessing the bear.

"I still don't get it why do you like the bear so much?" asked Mikan stuffing a fistful of cake in her mouth.

"What is there not to like? And table manners young lady" warned Youichi throwing a Napkin at Mikan's way.

"Yes mother" sneered Mikan ducking just in time before the piece of cloth hit her.

"Don't mind her Youchan stay in which ever item, body, bottles, or lamp you want, just make sure you don't stay in ghost form doing house chores when there are visitors, I don't really think they would take the situation lightly" sad Kaoru giggling at the thought.

"I geuss" came the short reply of Youichi "So hows the vet Mikannee did the doc check what's inside your mouth to?" snickered Youichi tilting his head so he could get a better view of Mikan.

"Funny little bear aren't cha? Tell you what go work in a TV station you'll earn millions with that fluffy tail and cue ball head of yours" snapped Mikan wiping off some frosting that was smudge on her lips.

A laugh from Kaoru was heard.

"You still haven't answered my question" pointed out Youichi.

"Well the closest clinic around here turns out to be own by the Nogi's, that's my school mate Kaoru" explained Mikan playing around with the cream on her plate "Check ups and whatever the docs do to make sure Mutt was safe went all well, everything went down hill when hentaichan decided to drop by and robbed his manga out of the clinic".

"It doesn't make any sense how could he rob something that is his?" asked Youichi stacking up the used plates.

In reponse Mikan scratched her nose with her middle finger making sure she was fully facing Youichi. An irritating laugh escaped from his lips as he disappeared from the dining room.

"Who is this hentai Mikan? Did he/she molest you or something?" asked Kaoru worried traced in her voice.

"Nahh I didn't get molested or sexually harassed…well maybe I kinda did but no biggie, it's just that he gets on my nerves and to your first question the guy is Aoi's brother in which I can't remember his name, ummmm Nutto…no ummmm Nande…Oh Oh Oh Natsume that's his name" answered Mikan content with her memory.

"I see…well I'm gonna go to bed now see you in the morning Mikanchan, oh and I'm taking Mutt to sleep with me tonight I need some bonding time" announced Kaoru as she stood up from her chair.

"Good luck and night" bid Mikan as she made her way to the living room and plopped down on the sofa turning the TV on.

* * *

><p>"Mikannee wake up your gonna be late for school" whispered Youichi slapping on Mikan's face with his fluffy brown arms.<p>

Stirring from dreamland Mikan slowly turned her head to the digital clock placed on an end table within the living room. Damn she fell asleep on the couch her back's gonna be a bitch.

"Get out of my face Youchan its only seven" snapped Mikan clearly not happy being woken up.

"You mean it's _already_ seven school starts in an hour and you still haven't changed or eaten breakfast" stated Youichi as he jumped of the couch.

"You know I think I really should start calling you mom" scoffed Mikan as she stood up stretching the cracks out of her back.

"If I were your mom you'd probably listen to me more and stop whining about every little thing" retorted Youichi as he made his way to the door.

"Nahh if you were my mom I would never be anywhere near you" laughed Mikan as skipped to the bathroom to take a shower.

"And if I were really your mom I'd commit suicide the first minute I hear your cry" mumbled Youichi as he went separate ways to the kitchen.

Why didn't she listen to Youichi when he said she's gonna be late? Why does he have to be right all the time? Annoying thought ran into Mikan's head as she speeded through the hall ways of Tokyo academy. Why does the school have to be so fucking HUGE?

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you only woken up earlier sleeping beauty, my mistake sleeping ugly" teased Youichi as he tailed right behind her.

Choosing to not respond to the comment Mikan focused all her energy to the last corner not so far ahead of her. She got exactly 3 minutes to be in class, and not marked late. Dashing faster to her destination Mikan failed to notice another person appearing from the other side of the corner.

"Are you ok Mikannee?" asked a laughing Youichi as he eyed the brunette who now is sitting on the ground in enthusiasm.

"Watch where you're going you idiot" growled Mikan who was covering her whole face in pain from the impact.

"Practice what you preach Ichigokara" answered a masculine voice whose feet still planted firmly on the ground.

Staring up she found no other than the infamous Natsume Hyugaa.

"Not you again" sighed Mikan staring up at the ceiling, "You know you sure have this weird obsession of checking out my underwear, if I didn't know better I'd say you need a psychiatrist however seeing you just take the fun of annoying me is grrr…whatever its wasting my saliva talking to you, and if your lost class is that way" stated Mikan pointing in the opposite direction.

"Who said I'm going to class ichigokara?" asked Natsume mocking her with his eyes.

"Nobody, but I'm just trying to be helpful I could care less what you do see ya HENTAIKUN" screamed Mikan as she made a break to class 2-B.

Sliding the class door a little too hard a dramatic BANG was heard. Every pair of eyes turned to her at the same time.

Gulping at the attention Mikan choked out a little "Hi?".

"Miss Sakura your late stand outside the hallway until my class end's" came an order from a brown haired teacher with glasses framing his eyes.

Slapping her head against her forehead Mikan cursed herself. How could she forget that the first 2 periods today was Mathematics with Jin Jin, he wasn't so very nice the first day either. Doing as she told she closed the classroom door and stood by the wall.

"Told you you'll be late" snickered Youichi liking this whole idea.

* * *

><p>Being Mikan had its perks she listens to no one and no one indeed. Instead of being an obedient girl and wait for Jin Jin to rant some more lecture on her when she was done, she decided to invite herself out to central town, a town where they make business on this school ground sucking all of the money from rich ass kids who roam around this school.<p>

"Why are we ditching class again?" asked Youichi who followed her hot on trail.

"It's only me whose ditching class not you, and because I don't want to hear the little speech Jin jin's about to give me after class" answered Mikan walking into a pet shop.

"You do know he's still gonna come after you the next day" pointed out Youichi, scanning his eyes around the shop.

"I'll be ready by then" replied Mikan simply grabbing a blue colored leash and a black leather collar with small spikes protruding around the edge.

Going to the cash register Mikan purchase her items heading out of the store, walking along the street aimlessly with Youichi trailing behind her.

"MIKANNEE DON'T MOVE!" shouted Youichi out of the blue.

Youichi really had to give it to her; Mikan who is currently pausing from her next step had her feet sustained in the air while both of her hands spread out balancing her unsteady body. Turning her head at Youichi she gave a look that says 'what is it'. Youichi motioned his finger to the direction of her feet.

"What's a chick doing here?" whispered Mikan to no one in particular, as she bent down to pick up the yellow fur ball.

Scanning around the area Mikan spotted two teens running towards her direction. With a funny hair color if she may add, the girl with pink hair while the guy with navy blue, and is that a tattoo on his face?

"Thank you this chick decided to take a tour around the town we ended up chasing it for 15 minutes now" said the girl who was greedily gasping for air, "I'm Misaki highschool division, and you must be Sakura Mikan from middle school".

"How did you?", Before Mikan could finish her question the tattoo boy decided to cut in.

"It's not everyday a new kid decided to cause an uproar in the hallways, we could hear Mochu's screaming from inside our classroom on the other side of the hallway, name's Tsubasa" introduced the boy taking the chick from Mikan's arms.

"How bout we take you out for lunch? Our treat for this little thankyou party" suggested Misaki.

"Sorry but I'm not really fond of going anywhere with people I barely know" answered Mikan as she turned around heading the opposite direction.

"MIKANCHAN!" a voice in distance called out her name, turning back to see a jumping Youichi could mean no other than Aoi Hyugaa.

Rolling her eyes at how everything turns out to be wrong for the day Mikan mentally counted from one to ten slowly. Feeling a pair of arms encircling her from behind she slowly turned to face the younger Hyugaa.

"Hi Aoi" greeted Mikan slowly prying off the petite girl off of her body.

"I saw you sneaking out of the building from my classroom window so I excused myself from class saying I got a bad case of diarrhea" beamed Aoi still latching on Mikan.

"I say you shouldn't skip class" said Mikan dryly.

Only if this little girl didn't skip class she would have more alone time dancing in her world of serenity.

"I agree with Mikanchan" came Tsubasa's voice "your brother would definitely freak out when he finds out".

"Tsubasasempai Misakisempai hello to the both of you" greeted Aoi as she tore herself from Mikan's body heat now hugging her two sempais.

Goosebumps spread to her body as Mikan shivered from the cold.

"Dammit!" shrieked Mikan as she glared at Youichi who once again trespass through her body.

"What? I don't like Aoi clinging onto other guys" snapped Youichi.

"Tell that to her yourself you freak I hate it when you do that!" screamed Mikan unaware of the eyes staring at her.

"You know I can't so don't just stand there and do something", urged Youichi crossing his arms with an obvious pout.

"Are you ok Mikanchan?" asked an unsure Aoi.

Dammit damn this whole thing. Damn Youichi for walking through her again. Damn the sun for being to bright, and damn her for not being able to think up of an excuse.

"I'm practicing for an audition?" answered Mikan weakly.

"Lame" teased Youichi who is now satisfied that Aoi is not hugging Tsubasa anymore.

Bottling up her emotions once more Mikan decided to change the subject.

"I'm kinda hungry is there any good stores around?" asked Mikan.

Forgetting the whole incident Aoi returned back to hugging Mikan's arm, "why didn't you say so I know just the perfect place for a good snack" Aoi replied half dragging Mikan to their destination, "Bye sempais" called out Aoi.

As the two sempais stand in the middle of the town dumbfounded they lace their eyes to the two figures who is disappearing into distance.

"She declined our offer" stated Tsubasa when he fully regained his composure.

"She reminds me of Natsume" laughed Misaki, "well whatever lets just leave it as it is, I bet Nodasensei is running around like a mad man trying to find Piyo" continued Misaki as she pet the yellow chick.

"Guess your right lets get your sexy ass moving" agreed Tsubasa slapping onto Misaki's butt only to be returned with a painful slap upon the head.

"Amazing" mumbled Mikan in disbelief, "what's this thing called again?"

" That thing called 'amazing' according to you is called howallons,and if you wanted it in a cuter name it's fluff puffs" answered Aoi happy at the sight of a thrilled Mikan.

"I've never had anything this good in my life this taste literally takes you to heaven" preaised Mikan stuffing some more fluff puffs into her mouth.

"yeah I agree after all it is the academy's proud product but having it too much also makes me fat, and that's a big no no for me" whined Aoi eating tiny bites out of her piece.

"Seriously? Your still a kid in growth spurt eat all you want then run around the play ground you'll stay in shape that way." advised Mikan.

"Yeah Mikannee tell her not to go on diet she's already perfect by the way she is" cooed Youichi floating just above Aoi's head.

Mikan glared at him signaling him to shut up.

"Really so that's the reason why your in good shape?" asked Aoi sparkles visible in her eyes.

An annoying laugh was heard from non other than Youichi "AHAHAHAH Puhhhleaase Mikannee? Good shape? Aoi you need your eyes check she looks malnourished AHAHAHA" laughed Youichi wiping tears out of his eyes. Mikan's eyebrows visibly twitch by the statement.

"You see Aoi, I'm not really in good shape, I find myself to be actually more malnourished, but I have a good reason why that's because my housemate who cooks can't make his food edible and every time he serves I have to act as if it taste good so he won't be disappointed but in reality I rather eat Mutt's food" countered Mikan her voice raised higher in pitch every second.

"You…. Are… lying" growled Youichi venomously.

"And that's the whole truth Aoi" finished Mikan smirking in satisfaction as she tilt her head to meet Youichi.

"Gee…you sure are being nice Mikannee maybe you should switch duties with him so atleast you could eat properly I'm kind of worried" said Aoi her tone obviously faltering.

"Nah that's impossible we both made a deal so either he starts making it better or start appreciating how people look, after all he's the one incharge of the food" laughed Mikan knowing again that it's her win.

"If you say so Mikannee just make sure you get enough nutrients cuz if you don't I'm dragging you to my house everyday so you could eat healthy by the way who's Mutt?" asked Aoi putting the finished box of fluff puffs in a plastic bag.

Youichi who seems to be irritated by the whole situation settled on a branch of a random tree pouting. Mikan just couldn't help but realize how cute he looks.

"Mutt is the dog you gave me on day one, and thanks Aoi but no thanks even though I'd rather eat Mutt's food I like it better eating my housemate's home made food I like being able to bitch about the quality later on" answered Mikan loud enough for Youichi to hear in distance, while Aoi sat there giggling at the memory.

Hearing the statement Youichi couldn't help but smile whilst leaning against the tree knowing its Mikan's own unique way of saying sorry. However he wouldn't mind hearing the actual word but that'll only happen when polar bears start living in the dessert.

"Are you in love with him Mikannee?" asked Aoi tilting her head to the side, Mikan noticed that the tilting of the head thing is one of Aoi's trademarks when she's confused.

"No I definitely absolutely positively am not it love with him it's just plain wrong like making out with your own brother ewww" shivered Mikan from the thought, "besides he has a girl he really likes, and is begging me for help, also I simply detest younger boys, they tend to act stupid most of the time…well scratch that all boys act stupid all the time".

"HEY I RESENT THAT YOU SEXIST" protest Youichi from the side smokes coming out from his ears. Mikan who rolled her eyes at the remark turned to focus on the sun above.

"So Mikannee is there any boy that sparks you interest?" asked Aoi.

Here it is again the typical girl's talk. Why do they always ended up asking these kinds of question? Does it really matter to know which guy or girl a person likes? Will knowing the fact bring their dead ancestors back to life? Mikan can't really see the benefits of doing so however she wouldn't want to upset the raven hair girl since she made a deal with her ghostly bodyguard.

"No none, no living boys ever match up to my liking" stated Mikan, infact no living humans aside from Kaoru spark up to her liking, but she bit on her tongue hard afraid of blurting out the thought.

"How bout from where you came from? I'm sure there's gotta be one" squealed Aoi jumping in her seat.

"Incase you haven't heard what I said I'll retell it, no living boys ever match up to my liking, meaning no boys in this living world has ever made me go gaga" stated Mikan once again.

"Oh I see" answered Aoi in a mellow tone.

An awkward silence engulfed the two girls as they sat side by side accompanying each other.

"How were friends like back there?" asked Aoi trying to start up a conversation.

Friends? How were they like?

"_Stealing is bad" said an eight year old Mikan who is currently in a small toy shop._

"_What are you doing here Mikan?" asked a girl with blond curls gripping her tiny hand over her stomach in attempt to hide the plush bear inside._

"_Your father said you should not steal Emiko its wrong the police will catch you for it" answered Mikan shifting her back pack into a more comfortable position._

"_That's funny how could you see my dad? He's dead! Your lying Mika" retorted Emiko cautiously taking a step back shaking her head at the same time._

"_He's standing right behind you he said he can't leave you all by yourself you're his little bonnie" stated Mikan staring at the girl._

"_How did you know bonnie?" asked Emiko in disbelief._

"_I can talk to your father he said it's what he likes to call you" said Mikan pointing in the direction behind the barbie like girl._

"_YOU'RE LYING!" screamed the girl as she dashed out of the store with the bear still in hand._

"_WAIT! GIVE BACK THE BEAR" called out Mikan as she chased Emiko down the neighborhood market street._

_Running in full speed Emiko dared not to look back as the bear that was originally stuffed in her dress fell on the dirt road. Not bothering to catch up with the girl Mikan pick up the bear heading back to the toy store to return it._

"_You lil punk how dare you steal from my strore?" _

_Mikan was greeted by a slap from an old man who claimed to be the store's owner. Grabbing her cheek Mikan's eyes start to tear up._

"_You're coming with me were visiting the police" stated the elder man with white hair currently in a formal attire who dragged Mikan along the dirt ground to the nearest police station. As scrapes and bruise steadily form onto the girls body, her tears flow freely, nose turning red from all the crying. Mikan let a whimper escaped her mouth._

"_I'm telling you officer this devil girl right here had every intentions to steal one of my dolls from my store I had to drag her from my store to get her here" accused the man as he angrily banged the table infront of him thrice._

"_Calm down Sazakisan why don't we try hearing out for what the girl has to say?" said the police man flipping through the files lying on the table, "So Mikanchan it is said here that you stole a bear from the store?"_

_Mikan who is now seated beside Kaoru shook her head slowly. _

"_I didn't steal it my friend she wanted to steal the bear but her father asked me to tell her not to steal and that's what I did" answered Mikan truthfully._

"_If there was a father standing there why wouldn't he be the one telling her that she shouldn't steal?" interrogated the police._

"_That's because he's dead" answered Mikan._

"_Mikanchan I advice you not to tell lies during the interrogation it wouldn't help you in court" stated the police, "now why did you steal the bear?"_

"_I did not steal the bear my friend did she ran out of the store so I chased after her through the neighborhood market, she dropped the bear so I picked it up and was going to return it " said Mikan._

"_If you say so why don't you tell me the name of your friend so we can ask her about this issue?" asked the police._

_Silence was heard through out the room, Mikan who was fidgeting with her hands dare not to tell the police what he friends name was in fear of her friend getting caught by the police._

"_If you're not gonna say anything Mikanchan Ima have to find you guilty" sighed the police as he scribbled an unidentified alphabet on the papers._

"_But I did not steal!" protest Mikan tears threatening to roll down her eyes again._

"_Enough! Who would listen to a brat like you?" screamed Sazaki "Your mother must have been to busy screwing around with guys to not have enough time and teach you about what's right what's wrong"._

"_Don't talk about my mother like that" muttered Mikan._

"_I'll talk in any damn way I want about a thief's mother" snapped Sazaki._

"_Don't talk about my mother like that you old man, no wonder why your wife never came back to you since Hana your daughter died you never listen to anybody" shrieked Mikan pointing an accusing finger at the shocked man who doesn't believe what he's hearing._

_The police incharge who seem to take no notice at the situation infront of him flipped up a file._

"_Sakura Mikan you are found guilty for stealing, and that's final" stated the police._

"_Stop right there officer" cut in Kaoru "I think we should go through this one more time" suggested Kaoru who was silent the whole time._

"_There's no reason to go through it again" replied the police leaning back onto his chair._

"_Oh yes there is" said Kaoru with a confident smirk " here claims that Mikan stole the bear from his store right?"_

_The man namely Sazaki nodded still eyeing Mikan suspiciously._

"_Mikan you said that you chased after your friend through the market place to get the bear and returned back to the store so you could give back the bear to this kind man am I right?" asked Kaoru smiling sweetly at Sazaki, as he blushed in many shades of red._

"_Yes" answered Mikan firmly._

"_So this means there have to be a bunch of witness who saw Mikan dashing through the area and retrieving the bear back am I right?" asked Kaoru "We can check through the areas for witness and if they saw Mikan dashing out and Mikan coming back accordingly its safe to say that Mikan had no intentions of stealing but returning the stolen bear to you . After all if she wanted to steal the bear she would not have returned on the same route for the second time"._

"_I suppose we could do that" craoked the police who is now sitting up straight staring at the beautiful raven hair crimson eyes._

"_No we should not" said Kaoru laughing at the matter "I kinda know what game we are playing here, you see officer usually when you are filed with a case of stealing you interrogate that I don't deny but what I do find suspicious is why aren't we outside asking people if the really saw Mikan steal it. The only reason that could come down with is your taking a bribe from here am I right?" asked Kaoru a sadistic glint visible in her eyes "And knowing Mikan since I am her guardian she will never take what's not hers she has enough decency to know what is right and wrong unlike some people around here" hummed Kaoru. _

_The room once again filled with silence only the tapping of Sazaki's shoes were heard._

"_Your nervous you're tapping your feet its annoying" pointed out Kaoru flashing one of her winning smiles "anyways back to business lets make deal, I won't file you two for corruption to the superiors Tachibana Kazuki does the name ring a bell officer?" asked Kaoru snickering to prove her point she took out her mobile and showed the two men her contact list, surely there was the name 'Tachibana Kazuki' highest commander of the National police._

"_I'm pulling this case off officer" gulped as he stared at the floor not bothering to look up._

"_Request approve " replied the officer bowing his head in shame as he once again rearranged the paper pausing as a delicate palm was presented right in front of his face._

"_I need that bunch of papers" said Kaoru "I'll make sure to burn them"._

_Walking up to Sazaki next Kaoru did the same procedure, "I'll be taking the bear as a gift" commanded Kaoru as she grabbed it from his hands._

"_Well then byebye boys I'm hoping we both have a mutual understanding" saluted Kaoru as she lead Mikan out of the door._

_They kept walking until the made it out of the police station. The sunny sky and the singing bird congratulated them as they walked in slow paces taking every moment to admire the view._

_"Mind tellinbg me what's the girl's name?" asked Kaoru who was holding onto Mikan's tiny hand._

_"Emikochan" whispered Mikan looking at the ground as she did so._

"_That was very considerate of you Mikan" said Kaoru after such a long pause._

_No other word was said through out their journey back home, and Mikan learned that she shouldn't be to naïve._

"You know what Aoi it was fun having lunch with you today but I just realized that I still have got physics homework I should be heading back to class now" answered Mikan not bothering to answer Aoi's question.

She grabbed the plastic full of trash as she wave goodbye at the girl before turning her heals away from the raven hair beauty.

"Mikanneee wait!" shouted Aoi from where she was standing.

"Hey slow down what's with all the rush?" asked Youichi who was hot on trail.

Mikan who picked up speed couldn't careless of what the little kohai and Youichi has to say.

Friends huh? Their humans. And humans are all despicable they drive the weakest to the lowest rank of the food chain that's why Mikan hate being weak. They'll pull on your leg if you were higher than them, they'd use any method to survive let it be backstabbing, lying, or fighting they all strive to be on the top. Humans easily get swayed by two words 'money and power' that's why there is so many wars going on in this once peaceful world. To wrap it all up humans are the lowest of all creatures.

Then again she is human.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End ~ Review constructive criticisims watever you want press the review button 8P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with Chapter 5 it took me longer to write this chapter **

**Thanks to JigokuTenshi and i totally like your Bio profile for reviewing rigoudon13 for replying to ma PM and for the rest of you who favorite the story alert or whatever xD**

**Disclaimer Leben DOes not owe Gakuen alice, Alice academy, Casper, foaster home for imagenary friends :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"SAKURA MIKAN I DEMAND YOU TO LET GO!" screamed Kaoru as she pulled on Mikan's ankle.

"IGARASHI KAORU I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT NOW BUZZ OFF!" screeched Mikan grabbing on her bed post with both hands for dear life. Her knuckles slowly loosing its color from all the strength she exerted to grip tighter.

"YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALREADY DOWNSTAIRS WAITING FOR YOU TO PICK YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND OUT OFF BED TO GO TO DREAM WORLD!" huffed Kaoru still trying to literally drag Mikan out of her slumber.

"FYI KAORU I WAS THERE AT DREAM WORLD MINUTES AGO UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO FLY INTO MY ROOM AND PLAY THIS LITTLE GAME OF HUMAN TUG OF WAR NOW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" demanded Mikan still afraid of letting go.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT _DREAM WORLD_ I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE MOST FUCKIN AMAZIN AMUSMENT PARK THEY HAVE HERE IN TOKYO, ACT YOUR AGE FOR ONCE, GO HANGOUT WITH FRIENDS GET A BOYFREIND ALONG THE WAY, HUH I ALSO DARE YOU TO GET LAYED, AND MY HANDS AREN'T FILTHY YOUR JUST INASANE" ranted Kaoru as she finally let go of Mikan's ankle crossing her arms across her chest.

"Thank you" said Mikan satisfied as she pulled her legs back into the cozy blanket "What's with all the rhyme? And to your accusation a while ago I am acting my age it's a Saturday morning I want to spend half of the day in bed _asleep_ and the other half watching cartoon network's marathon" having that said Mikan buried herself deeper into the comforter closing her eyes.

"You two ladies do know that planet Pluto and its civilization could here every word you say and why is Mikannee still in PJ's?" asked Youichi walking onto Mikans bed placing his chubby hands on top of her blanket.

"I'm not going so go tell those lil brats to go do whatever they wanted to do in the first place" stated Mikan from under the blanket her voice muffled from the pillow that her face was glued on her face.

"Hmm…. I might as well just do that" replied Kaoru as she sighed defeated.

"Yipee you finally understood now be a sweet heart Kaoru and also tell those friends of mine never to set foot in our house again" scoffed Mikan.

"Tcha….you know what I think I also have to call on the cable man Ima need him take off the cable in our TV to" sneered Kaoru evilly as she.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Mikan peeking out of the covers.

"No I'm just informing you what I have to do today" answered Kaoru smiling evilly.

"Oh you do not dare" growled Mikan staring at Kaoru intensely.

"hmmmm….why wouldn't I it saves money in the pocket" hummed Kaoru preparing to leave.

"You are so whipped Mikannee" chuckled Youichi staring up at Mikan.

"Fine!...I'll go" slured Mikan knowing she'll never win this argument even if she gave her all, she stomped her way out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

"Youichi assist Mikan down the stairs and into the living room oh but in your spirit form if she does have any tricks up her sleeves ring the fire alarm" commanded Kaoru.

"Yes Ma'am" saluted Youichi detaching himself from the bear.

"I'll take my leave Youchan" with that said Kaoru disappeared out of the door.

A fire alarm for a fiery tempered girl eh? Not bad….

* * *

><p>"I hate you guys so much" greeted Mikan as she appeared into the living room seeing both Ruka and Hotaru sitting comfortably on the couch sipping tea that was served earlier.<p>

"A good morning to you to you to Sakurasan" greeted Ruka as he let go of Mutt who gave Mikan a morning pounce.

"Scram Mutt" barked Mikan shooing the little dog out of the room "what do you guys want with me again?"

"Its not what we want from you, its my cousin Aoi who wants and just so you know I hate waking up early just as much as you do to come in a house with not only a dog but a person who acts like a dog" sighed Hotaru tiredly "but I geuss its all worth the 2000 rabbits per hour lover boy here is giving me" she continued as she sip on her tea.

"What? Hotaru I said 2000 rabbits for the whole day" protested Ruka staring wide-eyed at his cunning girlfriend.

"It's either that or 2000 rabbits per minute your pick" replied Hotaru not caring about Mikan who was standing in front of her.

Rolling her eyes at how stupidly expensive the she devil is negotiating Mikan grab on her scarf that was hanging on the post. When did Aoi informed her all about this again? Searching through her memory she stopped at their last encounter.

"_Mikannee Wait"_

Oh….she was to emotionally unstable to respond mentally scolding her self one more time. Note to self never loose your cool in public ever again.

"You guys if you don't mind I really wanna get this over with as soon as possible I don't really like being seen with a bunch of idiots in dream land" urged Mikan heading for the front door grabbing her shoes along the way.

"It's Dream world Sakurasan" corrected Ruka who followed the two girls.

"somehow that name isn't exactly what they advertised, IGARASHI I'm GOING" screamed Mikan from the front door.

"AMD NEVER COME BACK!" retorted Kaoru from the Kitchen.

"Do you think her friends will make it out alive?" asked Youichi who is now comfortably walking around the kitchen doing chores in his temporary clone.

"I hope so Youichi I can't guarantee though but I assure you I take Mikan to get rabies shot every six month" hummed Kaoru sipping on her morning coffee.

"How did she earn that nickname again?" asked Youichi climbing onto the kitchen counter chuckling while doing so.

"She just seems to bite and bark at everything that stands in her way with her snide remark, let it even be an infant, she's just so witty and wise in that area wonder who she got it from the first place" stated Kaoru who sighed in disapproval putting the coffee cup in the sink.

"Hehe.. well that wouldn't be Mikannee now will it? If she runs around in a tutu flashing pretty smiles around the city" pointed out Youichi cleaning the dishes.

"True" agreed Kaoru "by the way why aren't' you out with Mikan today?" asked Kaoru confused.

"I'll be there for sure cuz Aoi's gonna be there to just trying to finish up all the chores here first since its still sun bright out there, and I don't think any ghost will come out to haunt Mikannee, mind if I ask you another question Kaorusan?" asked Youichi who still haven't turned away from his earlier task.

"Shoot" came Kaoru's reply facing the little brown bear.

"I don't have a gun" answered Youichi smiling at his statement.

"I've got one its upstairs in my bedroom I don't mind getting it for you" joked Kaoru who decided to play along with the tease.

"Nah don't fret about it after all you're the one who asked me to shoot you" smiled Youichi.

"Alright I give up jeeze you kids these days do have a sharp tongue" laughed Kaoru accepting defeat.

"Well here goes, why is your surname Igarashi while Mikannee is a Sakura aren't you her legal guardian?" questioned Youichi reaching for the cabinet door that was hanging above him, while stuffing the fresh clean plates inside.

"There's no question that I am Mikan's legal guardian but to the surname its just that I found Mikan a year later after her mother's death. Mikan was adopted into the Sakura family, Yuka, that's Mikan's mother…asked me to look after Mikan for her last will so I can't really abandoned her wish, and even if I did have a choice I'm sure that I can't leave Mikan all alone since I'm her god mother" answered Kaoru looking far away into distance wondering what will happen if things were different.

"That's heart warming" praised Youichi who finally finished placing the plates in the cabinet.

"Hmmm…not so sure about that Youchan my turn to ask next" snickered Kaoru with her devilish smile.

"Your face is scaring me" yelp Youichi sitting on the counter table.

"Why is it that you are so into this Aoi Hyugaa is she your girlfriend during your living days or something?" squealed Kaoru squeezing the bear who was sitting on the counter in affection.

"That I couldn't remember" choked out Youichi.

"Huh?" exclaimed Kaoru pulling the bear face to face.

"Ironically she's only what I remember after being dead, not to mention she's just so cute~" confessed Youichi.

"Why can't you remember?" asked Kaoru still not satisfied with the answer.

"It's normal for us ghost to not be able to remember what kind of living do we have in our previous life or the reason of what is still bounding us to earth, its like an amnesia in some specific memory while some ghost can recall almost everything they did makes it easier to pass on to the other life from accomplishing his or her goal" answered Youichi.

"Damn and I thought you did have an interesting love life, despite the fact I can't see your ghostly form can you please tell me how you look like?" pleaded Kaoru setting the bear's body down.

"Well I geuss I'll try I'm not really good with descriptive words" informed Youichi, "I have silver hair and no its not dyed, I have green eyes and again no its not contacts I tried pulling on my eyeballs once when I was younger that I remember clearly, the pain, I'm a Japanese and I go to an all boys school called Tokyo high assuming with this uniform I'm still wearing, is that descriptive enough?" asked Youichi hopefully.

"Yeah it is thanks and when's your birthday?" asked Kaoru.

"That I don't remember but I know I'm 14" answered Youichi, "Kaorusan it was nice bonding with you but I geuss I have to take my leave to go guard her majesty the queen at dream world now see you when I come back" bid Youichi stripping out from the bear.

"Bye" replied Kaoru before searching the house for the little Siberian.

* * *

><p>People, People, People that's all what Mikan have seen during the past few minutess on the bus ride with her two companions, it's a freaking Saturday ofcourse there are going to be lots of people cramming inside the vehicle like a pack of canned sardines. The radiating heat and the unwelcoming smell people give off were just enough to drive Mikan insane. How is this called the ideal fun of hanging out with friends? All Mikan could see at the moment is two of her school mates cuddling each other at the row of the seat in front of her. Finally the bus came to a stop that says Dream World, the trio step off the bus towards the grand entrance of the theme park. As thought there was absolutely nothing at all except for the bunch of people who are excited over a few heart terrifying rides. Mikan rather lay slouch infront of the TV at her comfortable couch with Mutt occasionally biting her finger just for the fun of it and a popcorn bowl with extra butter.<p>

"Hotarunee!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Good morning Aoi" answered the stoic Raven hair girl.

"Thank you for coming today" said Aoi happily who turned to see a not enthusiast Mikan.

"Mikannee you made it" piped Aoi jumping on Mikan with a big hug, this girl surely reminds Mikan of Mutt at home.

"Hi Aoi" said Mikan nonchalantly.

"What is this lil punk doing here?" came Mochiage's voice from behind Aoi.

Turning to see more familiar faces with one exception Mikan looked up at the sky cursing all the gods above her head. All those avoiding and trying to keep a low profile at school sure didn't help out.

"Mochi stop being so mean you guys were the one who started the whole incident if you dare spat another word insulting Mikan I'ma make sure to not talk to you" threatened Anna pulling on Mochu's ear.

"Owowow chill baby I wont cause any ruckess unless this lil bi…ummm girl start another uproar" shuddered Mochu at his girlfriends antics.

"Says you who tried landing the first punch" recalled Mikan whistling in enjoyment of provoking other.

"You lil" started Mochiage.

"Chill Mochu I think we're at fault here to" stepped out Kitsuneme, "I'm sorry Mikan for asking you the inappropriate question on your first day of school and giving you a hard time, lets start all over Hi I'm Kitsuneme feel free to call me Kitsu" greeted the boy with a fox appearance extending his arms out for a handshake.

Geuss it'll just be plain rude if she slapped his hand away, she'll never be hearing the end of it if Kaoru or even worst Youichi finds out.

"Hi I'm Sakura Mikan nice meeting you to" reconciled Mikan accepting the handshake bygone with the past crossing her fingers mentally.

That's why she hate people acting as if nothing ever happened before she could even bet on her life that fox face here would still be sour of what she had pointed out about his eyes. Acting as if nothing happen? That's hilarious.

"Kitsu I'm so proud of you~" cooed Nonoko hugging Kitsuneme from behind.

Twitching at the sight of the love birds Mikan pried herself off Aoi. It should be a crime to hug people in burning heat why did she even bother with her scarf?

"Yo Mikan hows it goin?" asked the Sumire who decided to step in the circle giving Mikan a brief hug.

"Everything was fine until 9 am this morning" answered Mikan smirking at the permed hair girl.

"Yeah I understand whatcha mean I ain't a morning person either, come here a sec I wanna introduce you to my partner in crime" said Sumire tugging on Mikan's arm , "Koko this is the tough cookie I was telling you about Mikan meet Koko my best pal" introduced Sumire.

"Pleasure to meet the infamous Sakura Mikan I'm Kokoro Yome but I'm more comfortable with people calling me Koko" said the dirty blond boy with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Pleasure not all mines but nice meeting you" answered Mikan nodding her head briefly.

"Look who decided to show up…If it isn't polkadots" came a snide remark.

Damn she knew this was going to happen Aoi, school mates, and of course her devil spawn brother.

"Why if it isn't Hen-tai-chan fancy meeting you here you don't seem to be the type who like gathering parties you seem more like the lone wolf excuse me it seems that I just insulted the wolf the better word would probably be lone pooch " answered Mikan turning to face none other than Hyugaa Natsume.

"Well originally I didn't plan on coming here polkadots but hearing from my sister that you'll be here I just cant seem to refuse the opportunity, you wanna know why?" asked Natsume leaning in closer to Mikan's face.

Shit why does she have to feel like a highschool girl now, blame it on the god damn hormones and the handsome devil in front of her. Trying her best to pull off a confident look Mikan smirked.

"Oh? Enlighten me hentaikun?" challenged Mikan tilting her head up so she could properly face Natsume.

"I just love annoying you" scoffed Natsume standing straight back up.

"That is one of the most stupid answer I've ever heard but I couldn't expect more from a boy who only thinks of perverted stuff" chuckled Mikan turning to see an audience of school mates with their jaws hanging low.

"Natsume just talk to a girl without shredding her skull" started Koko.

"The world is going to end" finished Sumire.

"People are all gonna die" added Kitsuneme.

"Resurrection will begin" concluded Mochu.

Rolling her eyes at all the remarks, "Trust me he did more than just shredding my skull" replied Mikan sarcastically.

Laughing at the movie played infront of her Aoi thought it was time for a commercial break.

"Alright since we're all here lets get moving, don't want the lines to be so long inside now would we" urged Aoi claiming her position on Mikan's arm again.

The gang followed behind the two running girls. Well one girl was doing all the work while the other just dragged behind.

* * *

><p>It was never her forte to ride on twirling rides or having to grip her hands onto the safety bar to prevent from falling hundred feetoff the ground. Rather, Hotaru is just simply satisfied to play the role of a mother sitting at the food court waiting for her kids to arrive at the appointed time for lunch. Taking out her mobile she surfed on the Internet for entertainment. Stock prices still dropping low, damn she should have sold her share when the price was still in an acceptable range instead of hoping for it to become higher. What's wrong with all the company not working hard enough? That she could never understand. Feeling a cold-wet object on the side of her cheeks she turned to see her boyfriend since Middle school.<p>

"What are you doing here Ruka?" asked Hotaru taking the drink.

"Something wrong with it?" countered Ruka.

"I was having this perfect alone time in this air-conditioned room on a hot sunny day until you came here prancing in with your noticeable blond hair attracting many eyes along the way is that something right?" snapped placing her mobile back into her jean pocket.

Knowing her, it's her unique way of saying go have fun without me. Ruka couldn't help but give a handsome smile. Sure she bad mouth most of the time, draining out all his allowance every possible way she could, but he couldn't help but feel content with how things are right now. People usually question about their relationship how could he a gentle being who couldn't even swat a fly go out with a girl who doesn't give a damn except money. To that he would always answer 'because she doesn't expect him to be someone either than himself'. Ruka who had grew up in such a well known family under the name of the Nogi was tutored since young to follow on his father's footsteps and act appropriately at all times. Been pushed around the circle of fellow business man, hiding his true brat behavior under the mask of charming smile he didn't minded abit. Until she came along embarrassing him in front of the whole crowd by stating how fake his antiques were he couldn't help but lose control infront of the whole ball room. From that day on Ruka knew there was someone who could see right through him and accept him for who he is not who he is told to be. He probably could call it love at fight.

"You know I love you" stated Ruka.

Staring back at her boyfriend with a 'what the hell' gesture, "you do know Ruka that you're creeping me out?" she asked.

"Maybe" came his clever answer before tugging her across the table for a sweet kiss on the lip, his tongue rubbing her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she uncharacteristically complied a little moan escaped her lips. Loving the feeling of being dominant Ruka dug in deeper savoring her cola taste tongue battling for absolute dominance, it was heaven.

"Say it" commanded Ruka in a whisper.

"Say what?" asked Hotaru dropping back down to her seat.

"Aww man come on you know what" whined Ruka slumping against his seat.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean Ruka tell me so I'll know what you wanna hear" replied Hotaru with a smirk. OH she's back in full force, "and if I have to keep reminding you about how much I hate public display I'ma charge you every breath I take to complete that whole sentence as for now you owe me another extra 500 rabbits to sum it all up".

"you gold digger" accused Ruka.

"But you love me" snickered Hotaru "and I love you to".

Trust her to make him feel miserable one moment then rising in air with her unexpected comment. Ruka knew he was just simply whipped.

"You do notice that dick head cousin of mine is acting defective" stated Hotaru staring at the prince charming in front of her.

"Which one do you mean?" questioned Ruka giving her his full attention.

"I don't think I'll ever imply the adjective dick head on Aoi she's just to frail, and she doesn't have a dick either than that your just to stupid to deduce the facts" shot Hotaru squinting her eyes in irritation.

"Chill I know what you mean, yeah might be but things will definitely get even more interesting from here" answered Ruka checking his time on his mobile screen, "still got some time wanna go get some takoyaki from the stand?"

"Your paying" instructed Hotaru as she stood up from her seat walking ahead in distance.

"Since when have you ever paid?" mumbled Ruka following his Hitler girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Any rides was possible for her, she could handle the gigantic coasters, swinging Vikings, hell even the grandma's cart but what she definitely couldn't stand is the Merry-go-round. To much pretty horses with decorated chariots specified for sissys. She decided to sit this one out.<p>

"I don't get you" snapped the silver hair ghost who was currently floating above the water fountain Mikan was sitting on.

"What is it don't you get?" asked Mikan stuffing and earphone into one side of her ear.

"Why are you sitting this one out when Aoi is practically looking like a princess on the merry-go-round" declared Youichi who is pissed off.

"It's not like your bound to me shoo shoo go stalk her from where ever you want" shooed Mikan as she gestured him to leave her alone, she didn't mind its still broad daylight and hot. Taking of her scarf Mikan stuff it in her bag.

Obliging to her demands Youichi happily floated away disappearing in sight.

Teens. Hormonal human creatures who can't practice pure logical abilities to the maximum. Sighing in frustration Mikan knew she could already Imagine all the better things she could do during a typical Saturday, true she had fun roaming around the theme park going on rides but she just simply feel utterly uncomfortable with this heaps of human walking along side of her. Kaoru and her threats always worked on Mikan to the worst. Staring out in distance Mikan spotted a raven hair lad racing towards her way. What the fuck does hentaichan want with her now? He was with them only until minutes ago then he disappears, and then he comes back all stinky and sweaty.

"Where's Aoi?" demanded Natsume a fierce anger evident in his eyes. Mikan just witness the saying eyes are windows to your heart. What on Earth is he so mad about?

"Chill it she's on the merry-go-round with the others" answered Mikan pointing towards Aoi who was waving back overjoyed to see her brother back from who knows where he have been, "where were you anyway?"

Obviously sighing in relief even if his action might not show he turned to face the brunette who is flustered by the heat above her head.

"None of your business Ichigokara" replied Natsume sitting on the edge of the fountain not so far away from Mikan and yet not so close.

Just how Mikan like it atleast some people here respects personal space.

"I could care less anyways" hummed Mikan staring back at the ride where her acquaintance where enjoying themselves along with Youichi who is seated right behind Aoi accomplishing his knight shining armor dreams.

Mikan couldn't help but let a little smile slip off her lips.

"What you smiling at you freak?" asked Natsume

"None of your business hentaikun" copied Mikan rejoicing silently at her victory.

A cold and wet substance laid impact on Mikan's left side cheek. She's sure as hell that it's not one of Youichi pranks to annoy her by bulldozing through her body with his spirit form. Slowly turning to glare at the crimson eye arch nemesis.

"Hentaichan you really need to attend anger management class, you do not simply splash people when you find their answers irritating", sneered Mikan wiping water that gain access to her hair and face.

This is why she hated HUMANS all of them she could see, feel, touch, smell, hear, well maybe the exception of Kaoru, however they do not know what's appropriate or not. She definitely doesn't see spirits running around splashing water at her in a normal conversation. EVER!

"Or have you lost the confidence of winning against me through verbalizing?" continued Mikan as she too spooned a hand full of water and letting it slowly leaked through her hands located above Natsume's head not a single droplet wasted.

Oh shit the human ways of violence had just rubbed off on her, where are all her self controls?

"You did not just did what I think you did" growled Natsume clenching his jaws tight.

"Well I think I just did what you thought I did hentaichan" retorted Mikan adrenaline running through her body, feeling such shame of physically harming a person.

"Your going down" declared Natsume as the two teens emerged into a water fight. Splash after splash the intensity grew, the will to not succumb to the other flared as the water fight went on.

How lucky of them to not have people around to witnessing the scene except their classmates who halted in an abrupt stop at the scene of two high school kids splashing around like kindergarten kids. Realizing whats going on the two teens ended their little fest slowly turning to face their companions.

Aoi gapping like a fish, Anna widening her eyes in disbelief, Nonoko not so different from Anna, Mochu pinching himself on the cheek to keep reality check, Koko and Sumire grinning sinfully, Kitsuneme can't really read his action thanks to his signature face. In Mikan's case Youichi rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Natsume is acting stupid" started Koko.

"The world is going to end" finished Sumire.

"People are all gonna die" added Kitsuneme.

"Resurrection will begin" concluded Mochu.

"Oh knock it off you four" scolded Anna slapping Mochu in the arm.

"I assumed you two had fun?" asked Nonoko eyeing a brunette and raven hair who were dripping wet from head to toe.

'Fun my ass' was the 3 words running through Mikan's and Natsume's head.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what's taking them so long?" voiced Ruka grabbing a fry from Hotaru's tray.<p>

The lavender eyes did not appreciate the gesture, but remained silent.

"They are a bunch of grown up kids with some exception, all in all I think they can handle their selves just fine so stop acting like a worried father waiting for his daughter on a prompt night" snapped Hotaru.

"I'll remember to hold that against you when our daughter has her first prompt" snorted Ruka drumming his fingers impatiently on the table top.

"If we do have a daughter Nogi she's not attending the prompt where stupid boys who think with their dicks will definitely be attending" stated Hotaru.

"Are you saying I think with my dick?" asked Ruka shaking his head twice.

"…" silence was Hotaru's answer.

"Are you…?"

Ruka never had gotten to finish his sentence when a shouting Aoi and annoyed Natsume burst into the canteen ramming on anyone or anything that dare cross their path.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RUDE ONICHAN? I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE BLOODLY RELATED" screamed Aoi making her way to Hotaru.

"What is going on?" asked Hotaru looking over to find 2 soaked teens followed by the gang who are trying there best to look normal despite all the commotion.

"ONICHAN SPLASHED WATER ON MIKANNEE" cried Aoi clinging onto Hotaru, who just stoically eyed the crimson lad and smirk.

"Maybe you should just forgive him Aoichan he was just having a little bit of fun in his own way, right Natsume?" smirked Hotaru trying to sooth the crying girl.

Rolling his eyes at all the drama, why is his sister so emotional? "Aoi quit it, your making yourself look like a 5 year old brat telling on a teacher" stated Natsume, "besides polka here is fine" said Natsume dragging Mikan by the arm and placing her right beside him.

"Refrain from using your filthy hands to man handle me" warned Mikan snatching her arm back glaring daggers onto the said boy.

"Anyways lets have lunch I prepared them especially for today's trip" cut in Anna not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the whole crowd in the canteen.

"Agreed" back up Koko as he helped set the table, and every body later joined in.

* * *

><p>"That was the best meal I've ever ate Annachan thank you for the meal" stated Nonoko as she pat her belly twice.<p>

"Your welcome" replied Anna cheerfully "where shall we go next?" she asked turning to the little Hyugaa.

"well since we are all here I really wanted to try the theme's park highlight attraction" stammered Aoi

"which is?" questioned Sumire walking up to the little girl.

"That" answered Aoi pointing at the sign 'Haunted Mansion'.

"Welcome to your world Mikannee" claimed Youichi who had once been forgotten by Mikan.

"Congrats, you get to visit the same member of you species" mumbled Mikan through clenched teeth so no one would hear her.

Why do people make these kind of stuff like a haunted house don't they know that those ghost wanna rest in piece?

"Damn I really wish I had a body right now so Aoi could cling onto me whenever a monster jumps at her" regretted Youichi as he wipe faked tears.

"I don't think so Romeo the lil sweetheart is all over her brother" whispered Mikan turning to see the siblings fighting over personal space. From the looks Aoi seems to be winning in gaining entrance around her brother's radius.

The gang stopped in front of the entrance. From the looks of it the haunted mansion looked no different from a torn down building except for the fact that there were walls and a ceiling of some type. Damn those designers pulling off the creepy atmosphere perfectly. Mikan gulped at the thought of having high possibility of encountering a spirit after all the niche here is the perfect for a ghost or two to be living.

"You know you could always grab onto my arm when the boogie man tries to get you polka" said Natsume a smirk spread across his face handsome features.

"Don't hold your breath Hentai I can save my own ass just fine" retorted Mikan smirking just as equally as the crimson eyed boy.

"Inchiou?" gasped Sumire in disbelief, "what are you doing here?" she squealed as she ran up to him and gave a bear hug.

"Hi guy's I'm on my part time job" answered Inchiou "welcome to the haunted mansion".

"Man you look sexy in those reapers out fit and I like what you did to your hair to its all so spiked up totally bad ass" cooed Sumire as she turned the class president around for further inspection.

"Sumire you could bully him later let him do his job, the sooner we get in the faster we get out this place is giving me the creeps" confessed Nonoko as she clung tighter onto Kitsuneme.

"On second thought lets stay here longer I like the thought of you clinging to me this close" replied Kitsuneme a painful 'OW' escaped his lips from the impact of his head joint with Nonoko's fist.

"well I'd like all of you guys to leave you belongings in those locker over there and change into clothes we have provided inside those lockers" instructed Inchiou as he pointed the gang towards the direction of the room.

"I'm not going to change into something that I am not sure is disinfected by germs meaning I'm sitting this one out" stated Hotaru.

"Hotarunee but that's all you've been doing ever since we got here" whined Aoi "and I bet Ruka wants to come along to itll be fun" pouted the little girl signaling puppy eyes.

"I'm having a nosebleed Mikannee" said Youichi covering his nose.

"Nice try Youchan but ghost don't bleed anymore, unless you died because of bleeding non-stop and that is just an ugly picture to see" shivered Mikan keeping her tone as quiet as possible.

"Kill joy" mumbled Youichi taking his hands off his face.

"mhmm" answered Mikan pressing her lips together.

"Fine I'll come" sighed Hotaru defeated as she head towards the locker and into the changing room. Everyone else is following her foot steps.

* * *

><p>The gang came out with not much difference from each other a simple black t-shirt, shorts and combat boots.<p>

"Are we going to boot camp or something?" asked Sumire while securing her shoelaces.

"I don't know but I like how your ass sticks out in those shorts" commented Koko as he too stood up from his crouching position.

"Don't you just wish you could grab a handful of this sexy butt?" asked Sumire cupping a bunch of flesh from her buttocks.

"Break it up I have my younger cousin here and I don't want her corrupted by you idiots" snapped Hotaru making her way back to Inchiou.

"Alright so here's what were gonna do, I'ma let you guys pair up and behind these curtains you are going to find five doors there will be variety of rooms and I certainly do not know which one you guys will end up in. In those rooms there gonna be blood, crawling insects, and other nasty things you could think of. You guys are gonna somehow have to rip your way through the exit. And don't worry every room leads to the exit, with automatic doors installed so you guys don't have to waste energy trying to open the doors" explained Inchiou, "any questions?"

"Is it dark?" asked Aoi gripping tight onto her brother's shirt.

"Absolutely dark Aoi chan" answered Inchiou "now to pair you up…you guys are in an odd number" pointed out Inchiou doing another quick mental count.

"No shit Sherlock" snickered Koko grabbing hold of Sumire's hand, "I'm pairing with ma buddy".

"I don't mind going in alone" offered Mikan knowing she's the odd one out of the group. All the others have their boyfriend or best friend for a partner well one with an exception of a brother, so what the hell it's not like she'll be alone anyways with ghost boy trailing behind her like a duckling. Besides incase she ever bump into any real ghost she can do the running all by herself and not worry about whoever was partnered up with her.

"If that's ok with you I don't mind" agreed Inchiou, "So who wants to go in first?"

Hotaru dragging Ruka behind entered the coal colored curtain. Just about as Anna and Mochu were going to step in they were stopped by Inchiou's scythe.

"I'm gonna have to make you wait for 3 minutes before the next pair could enter" informed Inchiou.

"And that's because?" questioned Mochu.

"Incase you chose the same door" answered Inchiou.

* * *

><p>It had been the longest 12 minutes Mikan had ever waited in life, and finally her turn had arrived.<p>

"Becareful in there Mikanchan" warned Inchiou as he pulled the curtains aside allowing Mikan to gain entrance.

"Will do" nodded Mikan firmly before disappearing into the dark.

It was pitch black echoes of her footsteps rang through the corridor. Being able to see the blur outline of the hall it was no different from those in horror movies, walls decorated by cold stones and the ceiling in form of an arc Mikan couldn't help wonder why the appearance inside here was so different from the outside. Well there was a saying don't judge the book by its cover. Her footing came in contact with the carpet served a feeling of a different friction underneath her thick boots. Following the familiar steps of the carpet she concentrated harder in the dark to spot five doors lining up neatly against the wall at the end of her trail.

"Youchan you still out there?" asked Mikan continuing on with her careful pace.

"I still am" answered Youichi floating beside her.

"At times like this I really wish I could float" said Mikan stopping at the intersection.

"Yeah but you couldn't, human has too much mass unlike spirits, then again even if you're a spirit I still think you wouldn't float you're to fat" answered Youichi whistling a tune.

"Never ever call a girl fat" sneered Mikan, "You and I both know that I am in a peek condition".

"Keep telling your self that" chuckled Youichi stopping right beside Mikan, "now where to go?"

"Dummy there are five doors, and I wish that I hit the jackpot of the shortest route" answered Mikan.

"Then quickly take your pick I don't think it'll be that hard" urged Youichi.

"Easy for you to say, you're not walking" snapped Mikan going to the door located in the center of all doors.

"You know Mikannee people say ghost visits the person sleeping in the middle at night" pointed out Youichi still standing where he stopped.

"How does that have to do with this?" questioned Mikan turning back to meet the silver hair boy.

"You just chose the third door, counting one from either ends it's in the middle" stated Youichi.

"Are you saying I should pick a different door?" interrogate Mikan tapping her foot impatiently annoyed by the fact that the ghost boy here is wasting time.

"Nah I'm just saying" snickered Youichi who reappeared beside Mikan, "let's get moving I already am starting to miss Aoi".

"She can't even talk to you" pointed out Mikan entering the door, "what the heck?"

Wet, her boots that were knee high was wet water slowly making contact with the skin underneath the leather of the boots. To make things worst the water smelled bad. The scent of bitter iron and blood where evident.

"Youichi I demand you to tell me what is in this room?" screamed Mikan frustrated by being with water for the second time of the day.

"You expect me to see in the dark? I'm ghost not werewolf" whined Youichi trying to find something he could grip on so he could have Mikan hold onto it, finding none he quickly dipped his feet into the unpleasant water, "Mikannee can you hear me?".

"You think I'm deaf ghost boy? huh?" asked Mikan through gritted teeth hating every moment of this. Why didn't she just say that she'll wait outside? Sometimes she hated herself for not thinking things through.

"Don't bite I meant could you hear the sound of me shredding through the water infront of you?" asked Youichi trying again.

"Yes and what do you want me to do with it?" asked Mikan making her way to where Youichi is.

"I'll lead you follow so at least I know what's ahead of us" suggested Youichi.

"Over my dead body" came Mikan's instant reply, "I can handle this ok?"

"Should have known you'll never listen" sighed Youichi still walking a step ahead of Mikan.

"Then don't bother asking" snapped Mikan running through the stinking liquid.

"Jeeze PMSing? Hey wait up!" called out Youichi who was left behind.

Cringing when she felt a contact of concrete on her knee Mikan hoisted her self up of the made alike pool.

"I really don't think they should let little kids play this 'haunted mansion'" said Mikan squeezing her shorts to dehydrate the water.

"That's why they are told to partner up baka Neechan" stated Youichi getting out of water himself.

"Whatever, I'm not alone anyways you're here aren't you?" asked Mikan.

"And yet we make a bad team work or is it just you who is socially retarded?" scoffed Youichi.

"I despise that word" sneered Mikan walking through another door that was faced in front of her.

"Just keep walking" instructed Youichi rolling his eyes at his typical oneechan.

The ground beneath her feet start shook violently, Mikan quickly grab hold of the wall for support. Stupid attraction sight and their weird ways of scaring. Aiming for the next door not so far away from here Mikan balance her footing one more time getting hold of her center gravity point.

"Youichi I'm going to speed my way through this" announced Mikan, with no further a do she picked up speed.

"Hey! Wait up I think I'm the lanky type of boy when I was alive my legs don't work that well" shouted Youichi who tried running after her.

"You could float couldn't you casper?" replied Mikan unable to give the ghost boy her full attention.

"Oh you're right" answered Youichi snapping his finger, as he rose himself above the ground trailing behind Mikan with no problem.

Shaking her head in disbelief of how stupid her bodyguard could get. Making her way out of the earth shaking room Mikan was welcomed by a room filled with mirrors arranged in such a way making it look like a labyrinth.

"It's some kind of maze Mikannee" stated Youichi floating above the walls, "And I could see the exit not so far away".

"BUAHAHAHAHA KOKO you look so curvy in the mirror" screamed Sumire in delight.

"did I just heard a Sumire talking?" asked Mikan tilting her head to face Youichi.

"Oh your friends are also stuck in the maze" answered Youichi.

"Talking to youself polkadots?" asked Natsume who seem to be behind the wall just on the left of her.

"Can it hentaichan and focus on your way out of the maze" warned Mikan walking through narrow space imitated by her own reflection in the mirror.

"Onichan why do you keep calling Mikannee polkadots?" questioned Aoi who was walking beside him.

Turning bright red at the question Mikan opt to act as if she didn't hear anything which was proving to be very difficult because of the lost soul beside her who was suppressing his laughter but failing miserably.

"It's our code name" replied Natsume loudly so Mikan will be in hearing range.

She just hated him what's with him and embarrassing her anyways? She started to wonder if she could file a case to the police for attempted sexual harassment. Sighing tiredly Mikan quickly shuffled her steps but with every turn she took it was always a dead end, and no thanks to her lack of sense in direction. Annoyed Mikan turned back to face Youichi.

"I demand you to float up and lead me out of this spider web" ordered Mikan pointing her finger upwards keeping her voice down so that her friends won't find her weird.

"And where will all the fun go?" questioned Youichi.

"I don't care where it goes just get me out of here" whispered Mikan as she continued to walk on the provided path.

Obeying his master's order Youichi floated up to get some leads on direction. Witnessing the scene from above he notice the walls of the room vibrating rapidly and from under him chaos erupted. Screams and shrieks were everywhere people running to find a hiding place.

"Mikannee!" called out Youichi from above, worried seeing Mikan stumbling all over the place.

"An earthquake?" screamed Mikan trying to find anything that could cover her head, finding none she just have to put up with her hands as shield.

"Everybody alright?" asked a Ruka who seemed to be the most worried of all.

"How bout watching your step first" suggested Mochu.

Finally some people with common sense, Mikan might have hate Mochiage but she really had to give it to him for being the only one who has the common sense to worry about himself first.

"Anna grab hold onto my arms" demanded Mochu or more like screamed since Mikan could hear every word completely.

So much for the common sense bit. Steadying herself with the standing mirrors one more time she faced Youichi.

"Get out from here and see if there are any helmets or whatever at the exit grab a few distribute it to whoever is in here" commanded Mikan.

"Are you stupid people would be even more freaked out to see a UFO of helmets" replied Youichi, feeling helpless at the situation since he is the only one who could float.

"I don't think people would notice or give a damn about it now so quick we'll think of a lie later, I also am sure Aoi is in big danger too " demanded Mikan as she tried walking to a safer are.

"Fine!" snorted Youichi as he float his way towards the exit to complete his quest.

Mirrors around Mikan start to collapse down, revealing the two Hyugaa siblings.

"Mikannee!" called out Aoi who was every inch shielded by her brother's larger body.

Nodding in acknowledgment Mikan made her way to the two. Just her day coming to 'Dream world' only to find earthquakes and humans everywhere this is definitely a 'Bad Dream World'. Next time she's threatened by Kaoru she'll make sure to steal the woman's mobile, and house phone so she wouldn't have to worry on Kaoru calling up on the cable man. Looking at the ceiling one more time the shaking doesn't seem to show a sign of stopping, where is Youich and those helmets? Turning to see Aoi filled with tears some how itches her heart, she knew that she's already in deep shit just thinking about it, but maybe it'll be worth it to have this little kohai of hers alive and outside after all the little girl still had parents. Mikan jumped up to grab the top most of the mirror, pulling herself up carefully through all the rocking movements she sat on the edge balancing herself.

"Oi Hentai" called Mikan grabbing the crimson eyes attention.

"What are you doing up there polka its dangerous get down now!" demanded Natsume anger evident in his eyes.

"Your going to follow the directions I'm going to tell you from now on it'll lead you to the exit understood?" asked Mikan.

"What the fuck are playing at?" shouted Natsume eyeing the brunette who was sitting perfectly still on the ledge.

"I don't care if you die along the way but make sure your sister makes it out alive now understand Natsume?" asked Mikan one more time pulling out her serious tone.

At least this time she wasn't hunted down by a chainsaw Mikan thinks she could probably live through this. There were little ray of hopes through all this just get people out of here in time. Great now she's starting to feel like human, stupid Youichi for insisting she'd be nice to Aoi, curse Aoi for dragging her into this little circle. She swears this will be the last time she'll have herself involved with school mates and teenage antiques. Everything would have been fine if she just stayed home and watch rerun of 'foster homes for imaginary friends'.

"Tch whatever, but you better be out there when I start looking for you" came Natsume's reply.

"I can't promise" smirked Mikan, "now keep going straight until you see the split way take the right turn, then keep running forwards you'll come to another intersection then take left after that you keep going straight ignore all the turn you'll bee seeing, you'll find a dead end but just push on the mirror its like a rotating door, after that keep going straight you'll reach the exit could you remember that?" asked Mikan looking down at the two siblings.

Not bothering to answer Natsume took off with his sister in arms carrying her bridal style. One pair solved now for 4 more.

"Hotaru!Ruka! You're almost there just taking one more left turn on the first intersection and that's the exit" instructed Mikan.

"Sakurasan what the hell you doing up there?" shrieked Ruka seeing Mikan sitting on top.

"Just go where I told you blondie its not gonna kill you" snapped Mikan, "As for all of you just go where I tell you to I'm the puppet master now kapeesh?" screamed Mikan all eyes landed on her. Taking another deep breath to calm herself down.

"Permy keep walking through that snail circle walls, mirrors, whatever it's called it'll lead to a three way intersection take the middle road then you'll bee free of this hell hole" said Mikan gripping harder on the shaking mirror.

"Mochiage I hate you so much, but Anna she's decent now do me a favor and follow as I say with no complains, take the right turn it'll lead you backwards for a while then take a U-turn on the first gap of mirror you see keep running straight the exit will be there" said Mikan, turning to find the last pair of fox faced, and Nonoko. To her relief they were already standing infront of the exit.

"Mikanchan come out now we're all ok" screamed Nonoko from the exit.

Can't the blue hair beauty worry later she really need to be under a table or something. Damn her. Searching the room one more time for any leftover human in flesh she spotted none. Seeing as her opportunity to escape has arrived Mikan jumped of the unstable mirror taking the same route Natsume had earlier. However the shaking seems to increase making it harder to walk. Looking behind to see some more mirrors collapse she knew she had less time. Running at maximum speed Mikan prayed for Youichi to come back with her helmet. What's taking him so long anyways? Balancing through the whole mess Mikan took her first right turn. Banging and crashing were heard from behind but she dared not to stop and have a look. Reaching her left turn Mikan didn't hesitate to take it, the clock ticking as she heard smashing and shattered glass clanking on the floor. Seeing the rotating door not far out of reach Mikan ran even faster as much as her legs could take her.

"MIKANNEE WATCHOUT!" screamed a frightened Youichi floating to where Mikan was as fast as he could with a helmet in hand.

In a blink of an eye Mikan was lying down on the floor, but she wasn't alone another body hovering above her hiding her from the impact of the falling mirror. Taking in the familiar scent.

"Natsume" called out Mikan from underneath, "are you ok?" she asked.

No reply came, Mikan slowly slid out of her hiding place bringing Natsume into a sitting position.

"He's unconscious" pointed out Youichi.

"I could see that pea brain and no thanks to you what took you so long?" questioned Mikan leaning Natsume against another mirror.

The shaking already ceased now there was nothing but fallen bits and pieces of glass in shape of confetti decorating the floor. Observing her surrounding she found that they were trapped between large mirrors blocking both side, and Mikan knew she definitely can't carry it.

"Youichi do you think you could clear these mirror blocking our path out?" asked Mikan tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt and tying it on Natsume's bleeding head. Don't get her wrong she's just doing this to return the favor, she hates it when she feels in debt with other humans.

"I might be a able to handle a man with chainsaw weapons, and that's because they are missing a body part to my advantage, but definitely I can't carry a ton weighing mirror I'm not superman" replied Youichi placing a helmet on Mikan's head, "And sorry it took so long I couldn't find this thing anywhere I had to run to the fire department to grab some" confessed Youichi.

"It's ok I was just a bit frustrated back there to sorry for snapping at you" apologized Mikan.

"Did you just apologize?" asked Youichi in shock.

"Don't get use to it nut head it's a one time thing" barked Mikan seating herself on the opposite wall.

"Hag" commented Youichi.

"You know why I hate humans Youichi?" asked Mikan

Silently turning to face Mikan he rather not answer the question, knowing she didn't want one.

"Humans are stupid, their greedy, they think irrationally, when they help you out they'll be expecting you to return the favor, that's why I rather be alone peacefully. I don't have to worry about being backstabbed, I don't have to worry about angering other people, and hell I don't have to run around complimenting girl's new hairstyle I could live perfectly without that…. but it seems that I really can't get what I want" ranted Mikan closing her eyes to relax.

"You do know your dreams are impossilble" stated Youichi, "as long as you live in the human world you'll never see enough of them".

"Yeah I kinda learn the fact long time ago" answered Mikan staring at the unresponsive boy in front of her, "I thought Hentai of all people could understand logical thinking but I was dead wrong he's just as stupid as the others, I mean who in the right mind would come back in?" scoffed Mikan lazily.

"Well a person who can't stand his little sister's screaming and crying in front of the exit" sneered Natsume "And did you just called me stupid?"

"Well there's only two of us and I'll give you a hint, its not me" challenged Mikan.

"Fuck you can't you at least say thank you for saving your back literally?" asked Natsume slouching deeper.

"HAH! Keep trying Natsumesempai this ungrateful hag wouldn't even say thank you to me who saved her life from a freaking chainsaw" snickered Youichi remembering good old times.

"I never asked you to" pointed out Mikan.

"~Go Oneechan, Aha, bite him, some more~" cheered Youichi frolicking around the air doing summersaults.

Rolling her eyes at how childish this ghost could get. She turned her head to the source of shouting she's hearing.

"MOVE YOUR ASS FASTER YOU LAZY DOPE YOU CALL YOURSELVES RESCUE? YOU GUYS WORK MORE LIKE TISSUES. TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARE IN THERE AND I WANT THEM ALIVE WITH 32 VISIBLE BODY PARTS!" dictated Sumire urging on the rescue to move all the junks out of the way.

"Seems like rescue is here" stated Mikan.

"Why haven't I ever notice?" asked Natsume sarcastically.

"Seriously Permy really needs to tune her temper down" giggled Mikan imagining the look on Sumire's face at the moment.

"I'd say she need to tune her voice down to the head ache is killing me" growled Narsume touching his wounds on his head.

"Don't touch it you'll end up ripping it more and that'll just loose the purpose of the cloth" warned Mikan standing up stretching her limbs.

"What are you a nurse?" snapped Natsume annoyed by the throbbing pain pounding his skull.

"You are stupid, I don't know how you end up getting a cut on your head when you obviously shielded me with your back" stated Mikan.

"You ungrateful bitch" sighed Natsume standing up using the walls for support.

Reaching her arms out to grab onto Natsume's arm she secured it over her shoulder giving back his center of balance.

"We are even now I don't owe you don't owe me" said Mikan "no actually you do owe me I patch up your head" continued Mikan poking his head with her free hand.

"With this piece of trash? I don't think so" snorted Natsume slapping Mikan's hand away from his head, "now keep walking".

"Shut up or I'll leave you here Hentai" snapped Mikan.

Mikan could make out the smirk on his face as she walk closer to the mirror blocking their path.

"Oi out there we're stuck here!" screamed Mikan.

"Shut it you're making my ears bleed" snapped Natsume one more time.

"Could you stop snapping like an alligator or you got better ideas huh?" asked Mikan shifting one more time so she could support both of their weights.

"There here Mikannee" stated Youichi as the remains of the mirror that was blocking their path a while ago has been pulled off.

"MIKANNEE NATSUNIICHAN!" screamed Aoi in relief before leaping onto the duo.

"Get off Aoi your heavy I'm bleeding" yelled Natsume.

Cringing at the impact Mikan topple backwards unable to withstand the weight.

"I'm so happy you're both safe" croaked Aoi through all the crying she's been doing for the past few hours.

"Miss please get off them they both need medical attention" a rescue help peel Aoi off the teens who are tirelessly lying on the ground.

Natsume who was finally free from his sister's grip walk to the nurse to get his wounds clean. Ten times better that this cloth tied on his head making him look like Rambo.

"You both look like shit" stated Hotaru picking up Mikan onto her feet.

"I'm with Hotaru" agreed Sumire "ehhh…but for Natsume you're a hot shit".

Looking over to find the rest of her classmates including Inchiou in perfect shape Mikan sighed in relief.

"WAHHHH~ MIKANCHAN" wailed both Nonoko and Anna as they enveloped Mikan into a tight group hug.

It's freaking hot and she hates hugging…..

"We thought we'd never see you again" cried Anna soaking Mikan's t-shirt even more.

"Don't ever scare us like that EVER!" joined Nonoko in the sobbing fest.

"Their both right Sakura what if something bad happens to you?" asked Ruka who made his ways towards the crying girls.

"Well I geuss I'm sorry?" questioned Mikan unable to geuss what to do in the situation.

"As lame as ever" stated Youichi shaking his head slightly.

"Oi Sakura!" called out Mochu.

"I'm not in the mood to start a fight Mochiage" said Mikan dryly to tired of everything.

"Thank you" came Mochu's gratitude.

Too surprised at the sudden shift of attitude Mikan could only nod slowly appointing him that she understood. With a tiny smile he took his girlfriend off Mikan by the back of her collar.

"But that doesn't mean I'll stop hating you" finished Mochiage as he turned back to Inspect his bubbly gum hair girlfriend for further injuries.

"Got it" answered Mikan with much satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"I'm Home!" called Mikan from the front door of her house.<p>

"MIKAN!" shouted Kaoru rushing over to the brunette scooping her into a big hug, "I've heard about the earthquake and your cell phone was off I was so worried tthhaa..that I'd lost you I'd try checking the rescue teams and..andd" stammered Kaoru.

"Chill I'm ok I'm fine I'm sorry my phone was out of battery and I see no point of calling since I'm heading back home already" assured Mikan as she pushed Kaoru off of her.

She had a long day it was shaking outside, and right now she only wants to go to bed and fall asleep like there's no tomorrow.

"If you insist, its just that I was so scared I'd loose you to" whispered Kaoru her voice cracking.

Knowing about Kaoru's past she can't help but feel sorry for this guardian of her leaving her own kids behind to accomplish her work. Mikan could remember like it was yesterday when Kaoru would always come to her room at night and talk about her family, kids, her hometown, and about how much she missed it but she can't go back until she sorted everything out at work.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily Kaoru I'm not gonna go live somewhere else where there is no cartoon network, so the bottom line I'm always gonna leach on you for money" replied Mikan, "I'm going to bed" bid Mikan as she gave a kiss on Kaoru's cheek to cheer her up.

..

Smiling at the tiny affection Kaoru couldn't help but squealed like a high school girl "Good night Michan".

Closing the door behind her Mikan dropped herself onto her comfy bed lying on her stomach.

"You know I want a kiss on the cheek to" pouted Youichi playfully.

"In your dreams" answered Mikan.

Scratching on the door was heard and Mikan could perfectly geuss who was it.

"Youichi will you please open the door I'm just so tire out" asked Mikan.

Granting his Neechan's wish he went to the door and opened it to find none other than the Siberian husky wagging it's tail happily skipping into the room.

"Why hello Mutt" greeted Mikan "I suppose you like my bed better?" asked Mikan scooting over to her side.

In response the little puppy jumped onto the bed curling his body next to Mikan.

"You know you kind of attract both the living and non living" pointed Youichi as he too went to possess bear who was placeon top of Mikan's bed.

"Nah I don't" answered Mikan.

"You know maybe it wouldn't hurt if you just try befriending them" adviced Youichi.

"Hmm yeah sure and let the too difference clash? Youichi you know thats impossible" sighed Mikan closing her eyes.

"It was just a suggestion" defended Youichi.

"Mhmm" replied Mikan lazily.

Friends huh? Maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad… Ahh to damn with the thought let her spill out her dirty little secret then she'll be back to the isolation ward. Stupid Youichi and his ideas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End! :x<strong>

**What yall think review,comment,constructive criticism press the buttin below :D Ty for all the support yall gave me to**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ty to all of you who read out there **

**Ty JigokuTenshi843 for another of your heart warming review :3**

**I got an announcement to make and that is i can;t update as frequent as i usually could since i'm going to move to China and continue my university there so now i'm studying chinese language every day. AND I SUCK TT^TT ! any of you chinese people out there or whoever is good at chinese any few pointers you could help me with your sentence structure and writings ty soo much in advance see how stupid leben is *sniffs sniffs **

**So the update will be every saturday my time :D pls do understand :**

**Disclaimer: Leben does not owe Gakuen alice, Alice Academy, or watever you guys call it :D **

**Ohoh do you guys know how the Beta thing work? i really want to know about it to.**

**anddddddddd what is the full word of AU? i wanna know pls do tell i keep seeing it appear all the time i read fanfics**

**And Ye Yellowmellowsan i'd love to read your new story pls do post up :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Slow down mutt you've got four feet while I got only two its major difference" whined Mikan pulling on the blue leash that was tied onto the black spike collar giving mutt his bad boy look.

"Does that make any sense?" questioned Youichi rolling his eyes as he accompanied the two on a Sunday morning walk.

It's a Sunday morning, and Kaoru has 'important business' to attend to leaving Mikan the only capable one of giving Mutt his daily routine walk. Why can't Youichi do it? Oh right they don't want ToKyo to die out of a heart attack.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase that says 'the more the better?'" inquired Mikan holding her cell phone next to her ears as she stomped after Mutt her lovely dog.

"Whatever your trying to imply you are not making any sense even if you do have more senses than other human beings" pointed out Youichi.

"I'm not clicking" dead panned Mikan as she halt where Mutt was sniffing.

"I meant you have six senses while others have five, nah lemme rephrase that you have a sick sense" joked Youichi as he floated above Mutt's head throwing dead leaves from the ground on the dog's head.

"Fuck you" shot Mikan snapping her mobile shut indicating she doesn't want to continue this conversation any longer.

"Fine be that way" pouted Youichi as he float away out of sight.

Rolling her eyes at how childish her ghost friend acted Mikan continue to allow Mutt lead the way. Ice cream stalls passed by, children running around the playground with their parents watching for them from afar. Backtracking to when she was younger everything for her was a haze. Why is it a blank missing puzzle piece? Sure she does remember her mother and father, but things she did with them, things that bonded them together where did it all go? Why did they both have to disappear to somewhere she could never reach out to grab their hands again? Most importantly why does she feel unaffected about all this? Shaking her head vigorously to regain reality, Mikan look around to observing her surroundings, where the hell is she?

"Mutt where are we?" asked Mikan looking around, obviously if Mutt really do start answering she's gonna have to freak out.

Holy crap…This is…

"You know the last time I saw him here he brought a bouquet of white carnations" gossiped a lady in a flowing blue sundress with a missing arm on her left side. Tendons hanging down like a chandelier, uneven muscles dripping low from the ripped arm, the wounds surrounded by burnt flesh, atleast this time the girl doesn't have a loose eyeball.

"Pure love isn't it?" sighed the other lady who was conversing with Miss. No arm, but this time the woman has no head, where is the head? The brunette swore that she heard Miss. No head answered looking around for the missing body part she spot the head secured within the tight embrace of the said lady who wore a beautiful wedding gown her face covered with a veil pinned by a tiara on top.

Mikan hates the cemetery, it's like a neighborhood filled with ghost where these ghost never cared about time or light from above the sky. Taking long steady breathes Mikan tugged hard onto the Siberian's leash. The damn dog is so in trouble. Turning around 360 degrees to force her way out Mikan caught sight of a red head man crouching low, hands clasp together, as his eyes were peacefully shut. He was definitely praying but why in such a sleek tuxedo? Too deep in her thoughts to notice the loose grip she was attaching to the leash, Mikan gasped as her dog frolic it's way to the suave stranger. Wagging its tail in an inviting manner the man search around for the owner who is responsible. Turning to see the only brunette gaping like a fish he made his way towards her.

"I believe this is you dog mademoiselle?" asked the Red head man carrying Mutt by its tummy.

Wincing at the pronoun Mikan forced the urge to bite this gentleman's head off. Reminding herself too keep her cool Mikan look at the man.

"Yes that's my dog and thank you for bringing it back" thanked Mikan as she pinch the Husky's flesh on the neck hoisting it towards her. She is so gonna make dog balls out of him.

"Did you see that she let go of the dog's leash on purpose?" accused Ms. No arm.

"I soooo totally agree with you" supported Miss no head.

Puh lease aren't they suppose to be a decade older judging by their fashionable attires these ghost are seriously messing up the time line of languages in different eras, Mikan rolled her eyes in annoyance with the jumble, if only she couldn't hear them. Heading back to the exit with Mutt tucked safe and sound in her arms, Mikan quicken her pace.

"Wait please" begged the man running up to her, "May I know your lovely name?"

"Ahhh that's a tough question" confessed Mikan, "you see I was thought ever since to not give out my name to random strangers" pulling her self back into a more comfortable distance.

"Then my name is Mouri Reo" introduced the man extending out his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you then Reo" acknowledge Mikan completely ignoring the gestured hand.

"And your name?" pushed Reo pulling back his hand in an awkward motion.

Seeing no reason at all to befriend this guy Mikan returned back to her task of leaving this ghost town, as she dashed in full speed towards. What Mikan didn't expect was that the guy Reo fully outruns her, blocking her path to continue, stopping instantly Mikan carefully placed her footing firmly on the ground. Scanning the guy from head to toe Mikan was sure to say that he was extremely handsome, high cheek bones, perfectly pointed nose, those mesmerizing violet eyes and flaming red hair, it was just pure painting. However Mikan subconsciously preferred raven hair over red and crimson eyes over violet. Well that's a duo pack thought right there.

"Move!" commanded Mikan.

"You never gave me your name" informed Reo as he cautiously lower his arms down to both sides.

"Why do you want my name?" asked Mikan shifting Mutt onto the right side of her arms since she starting to feel numb on the left, stupid fat dog…

"Because I gave mine's" answered Reo staring intensely at the brunette.

"See? That's where you're wrong you just assumed that I'll give you my name if you gave yours, but things don't work that way if you could recall I never asked for yours" reminded Mikan lifting both her eyebrows laughing at the man's shocked face in her head.

"Then I'm not letting you pass" stated Reo stubbornly.

"You ain't that annoying aren't ya?" questioned Mikan sarcastically tapping her foot impatiently on the grassy ground, looking over at the grave the man was kneeling down a while ago Mikan couldn't help but noticed an engraved shape of a cross with vines crawling up against the holy symbol right above the date of living. Sighing at the hold up this man was causing her Mikan finally took a step diagonally to the left; Reo true to his word mirrored her move. The two continued on with their little game of follow the leader, to which Mikan who obviously was the first who got tired of.

"Alright!" snapped Mikan "My name is Cindy you happy now?" lied Mikan as she let go of Mutt who had been carried the whole time.

"Hey if it isn't Mikan, over here!" yelled a noticeable girl with green permed hair.

Nice timing Shouda thought Mikan followed by strings of colorful words in her head. She looked over to see her classmate jogging towards her, oh god.

"You just gave me your false name" accused Reo who pouted at her.

"You were just too stupid to believe it" countered Mikan staring out at a different direction.

"Her girl what you doing here after what happened yesterday at the theme park, missed your reservation here or something and _WOAH_ who is this hottie hot hot hottie?" cooed Sumire as she waved at the man who stood before her.

"Hi to you Sumire, and his name's Reo I just met him today, Reo my classmate Sumire so both of you have fun~" bid Mikan as she quickly fled away from the scene not letting her chance of escape go to waste.

"So?" asked Sumire in a sexy hushed tone of hers as she twisted around for a better pose, "why not we exchange phone numbers?" only to find she was standing there all alone.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>Knowing very well she just left the red head with one of her most dangerous friends, Mikan felt a pang of guilt spread through her body. Ruffling her hair with her own bare hands, Mikan tried to console herself by thinking that Reo deserved all of it for holding her back.<p>

"AH! Mikannee" called out a voice which Mikan is fully aware of.

"AOIIIII" squealed Youichi who decided to poof back into the scene.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Mikan turned to glare at her bodyguard giving him the look that says 'why are you back here again?'

"I never left" answered Youichi being able to understand Mikan perfectly.

"Hi Aoi" greeted Mikan as she disregard Youichi's answer, "and hi Hentai" sneered Mikan wonderinh why did she have to run into her school mates every time she step foot out of her house. Such pretty luck.

"WAH~ isn't that the dog I gave you on you first arrival here?" asked Aoi crouching down to pet the fur ball.

"Yes it is" confirmed Mikan eyeing at the silver hair ghost who is now swirling above Aoi's head.

"What did you name him?" questioned Aoi still not takingher eyes off the dog.

"Polka named it Mutt" cut in Natsume as he gave Mikan a triumph smirk, in which Mikan has no idea at all what was it to be proud of, "oi Aoi why did you give polka here a dog anyways?"

"Don't 'OI' me Niichan" scolded Aoi getting up from her squatting position, "And I gave her this little fella because Mikan was being a nice person who helped me out with a bunch of thugs".

"When and who was that?" pushed Natsume, wanting to get his hands on whoever dare touched his sister.

"Nothing for you to be concerned of since Mikannee handle it all to well" praised Aoi as she went to cling on Mikan's arm.

Girls, and their habit of clinging, can they just not cling onto anything for once? Girls cling onto almost everything, their best friend, their hand bags, their boyfriend, and anything else they could get their grubby hands on.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" questioned Mikan yanking her arms out softly, if that's even possible.

"Well Oniichan here promised to do some shopping with me" replied Aoi.

"No you _forced_ me to come" corrected Natsume, "And hurry your ass up I aint got day" pressured Natsume, who started back along the walkway, pulling onto Mikan's short hair as he did so.

Hating the hair tugging Mikan slapped away the disturbing hand, before flicking him the finger. Stopping on his tracks not so far away the raven hair pointed at the brunette, as he showed her the finger, then sliding it sinfully into his mouth. That damn devil, only if genies and the three wishes were true Mikan would wish for power, money, and the death of the Natsume Hyugaa accordingly.

"EHH! Wait up Oniichan" called Aoi, oblivious to what's happening around her, as she desperately turned back to Mikan signifying her goodbyes.

"That was only 5 minutes of meeting Aoi" protested Youichi, his jaw slightly opened as he only could stare at the young Hyuuga vanishing through the distance.

"No" contradicted Mikan "that was 5 minutes of loosing my dignity!" roared Mikan, picking up the puppy as she walked her way to one of the benches lying along the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Why do you always pick on Mikiannee?" pried Aoi as she pushed open the door into the teen fashion magazine cloths line store.<p>

"Would it rather be you?" countered Natsume, raising a brow at his sister as if to say 'I wouldn't mind'.

"No! Nothing good every comes out from that mouth of yours, besides its just so not you messing around with people, a girl especially" pointed out Aoi, picking out a orange halter only to put I back where it came from, sexy is not her style.

"It's not that I like messing around with people or polka, but somehow I find the fun in making her look outrage, and isn't she the one who keeps pushing people out of the way?" asked Natsume, sitting down on the plump yellow couch arranged by the store for boyfriends or brother who was drag on shopping sprees like this.

"What do you mean Onichan? Mikan is a nice girl she helps people every time when they are in danger take yesterday for reference" defended Aoi.

"True, but the question is does she really want to help out or is she just bound to do so? You see Aoi all I see is you tangling into Mikan's story; I bet she is a loner who was having the time of her life before you showed up" stated Natsume.

"Mou Onichan that's mean, you made me sound so nosy, and I'm sure Mikan is not what you accused her to be" finalized Aoi "So which one do you think will look good on me?" she asked extending two knee length dress.

"I don't see what the difference is, it's both blue and frilly" answered Natsume who leaned comfortably on the sofa.

"You are hopeless" groaned Aoi, face palming her self a couple times before leaving to the next store.

"Serves you right for ruining my Sunday" smirked Natsume, getting up to follow on his sister's trail.

* * *

><p>Making her way along the busy streets of Tokyo to get home, Mikan steered Mutt into a stop, waiting for the light signal to turn green so that she could cross the road safely. Taking a short glance at her watch, it stated that the time is already 12:45. Shit! How did morning walks turn into noon walks? Oh right the cemetery route itself is a long walk, not mentioning the unwelcome chit chat along the way. All thanks to the stupid dog, she now have exactly 15 minutes to get home, be on the couch, hopefully abag of chips and cola accompanying her during the rerun of Ben 10 Alien Force. She missed the whole week's episode, blame that on Jin-Jin and his arithmetic math homework. Who actually care if the decimal on the following question of the paper is a finite or infinite number? And who would give a damn, on how to predict the next three number of the number sequence given? Well… maybe the math geeks who are going for the Olympiads, or Mathematicians who are a sadist by nature. These highly trained Mathematician love making high school students' lives miserable by creating new theories and formulas that doesn't make any sense! Until Present day Mikan still couldn't understand why society wanted kids to go get educated in school. True it makes you smarter, true you'll get a stable job, but if they are seeing what Mikan does on a daily basis…Education would probably be banned. When death arrives all that has been done is forgotten. Even if you contributed E=mc2 your not alive to enjoy the fame.<p>

Mikan tilted her head up to the sky wondering if she could meet Einstein's spirit on one faithful day, well that is 'if he hadn't moved on'. She would really want to make an interview of what he feels or think about how he introduced the world to such a destructive weapon. Snapping out of her day dream Mikan was able to make out the second floor window of her house, taking a swift peek at her watch a smile spread on to her face. Yes! 2 minutes to spare she could probably get the chips and soda in between the first break.

"Smiling at the watch aint gonna make you any normal Mikannee" teased Youichi.

Oh how lucky was he, since there were so many people hovering over her house. Wait…why in Kami's name are there loads of people overflowing her house? Not coping with the word _patience_ Mikan Picked Mutt up and squeezed her wau through the crowd that were surrounding her front gate. Damn some of them hate bubble baths, just like Mutt. Youichi who had a better option ascended higher to the sky and was surprised of what he saw.

"Mikannee Kaoru is on the ambulance bed!" yelled Youichi from above.

Upon hearing the information Five question words rang in Mikan's head. What? When? Where? Why? And how?

"Move you fucker's my guardians dying!" roared Mikan, bulldozing her way through the departing crowd. Mikan was stopped by one of the police who was investigating her house.

"Move it popo I need to see my mom" growled Mikan, in which the police obliged without further questions.

Being in the center of the crowd she spotted a fire truck, two police cars, and what is her living room rug doing outside?

Turning to the nearest man in white uniform Mikan asked, "What happened?"

"It seems that the kitchen caught on fire and this lady have tried to extinguish it, but instead she inhaled to much carbon, the neighbors pulled her out, called and well you get the rest" explained the man moving Kaoru into the ambulance.

"Was the fire that big?" questioned Mikan.

"That you have to ask the firefighter" informed the man who was now seated on the side chair inside the van.

"Can I come to?" asked Mikan, wanting to stay by Kaoru's side, she could mind the small details later.

"I'm not sure the police might want to ask you a few questions first" replied the man in white, calling attention to one of the police "Hey can this girl come along?"

"Go ahead take her I don't think interrogation is needed, it was an accident after all" announced the police.

With her permission slip to leave Mikan took all authority to seated herself into the van, searching for a silver hair ghost at the same time, she spotted him sitting on the empty space beside her with a worried look plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Mikan could say she's having the time of her fright. Sitting on the couch in room 502 where Kaoru is currently unconcious Mikan was ablt to witness the ongoing visitors. Not to mention thses visitors are in the same state with Youihi, but only worst. Youichi seems to be the only decent one among the flock. Mikan wondered why, and how did Youichi died, his body isn't at all battered up; He would pass a perfect hearthrob teenage boy and thats only if Youichi had a body.<p>

Not wanting other ghost creatures to find out about her unique ability Mikan decided to keep her mouth shut, folding her arms as she waited for Kaoru rather if written from a book Kaoru stirred in her bed; Blood red iris revealed itself in a steady pace. With that Mikan clumsily made her way beside Kaoru's bedside.

"Is the insurabce company going to pay fo rhte damage?" asked Mikan desperatly.

An awkward silence erupted inside room 502.

"Is this really your first question?" sneered Kaoru as she eyed Mikan with an 'are you serious' expression projected on her face.

"Well obviously you are fine so I wouldn't worry so much about that, on the other hand the furnitures at home couldn't talk." answered Mikan simple, as for Youichi he still took his right to remain silent, but his face showed otherwise.

"Thanks foir all the concern" ridiculed Kaoru shifting to face the other side of the wall. Mikan just simply smirk at this gesture.

"Kaoru what happened back there?" questioned Mikan in a hushed tone.

"When I came back home I decided to cook lunch, and being the forgetful me I left the tofu sizzling in the pan with the fire on full blast. From there everything went KABOOM!" explained Kaoru sheepishly.

"You are unbelievable, did you know you could have died?" scolded Mikan, "what if the neighbors haven't seen you ?"

"Neighbors? I dont think that the fire was that visible, sure there were lots of smoke and we lost some counters, but all in all the fire wasn't that big," protested Kaoru.

"Even so you nearly died!" yelled Mikan tears streaming from her eyes. Youich who had seen Mikan cried for the first time could only stand there dumbfoundedly, who knew this catty mouth oneechan of his could have her moments?

"Hey you know what Mikan I don;t regret all this" whispered Kaoru, "I had one of the best dreams".

Wiping her tears after listening to the statement Mikan faced Kaoru.

"You dreamn't that god accepted you in heaven?" pried Mikan dragging a chair to sit.

"Make up your mind will you? You want me dead or alive?" snappec Kaoru huffing slightly.

"Whatever, so what was the dream about?" asked Mikan,not taking her eyes off Kaoru.

"I dreamnt about my husband, he told me not to worry" answered Kaoru staring at the ceiling.

Never in Mikan's life had she heard Kaoruu mention about her husband. Ofcourse there were times when Kaoru would rant about her two children especially on their birthdays, but not a word was uttered about her husband. Not wanting the atmosphere to turn mor emotional than it already is Mikan decided to let the subject go.

"I'm going to head home now" announced Mikan as she stoop up from her seat.

"What?" questioned Kaoru eyes popping out in disbelief, "Aren;t you going to ask if I'll be ok on my own or atleast offer to sleep a night with ne in this dark scary room?"

"Ok for starters this room is not dark there lights in every square milimeter of the ceiling, and i havent counted the lamp on the end tables yet. And hell no I'm not gonna ask if you're gonna be ok on your own since your not handicap in anyways. Lastly i'll never offer to sleep in a god damn hospital, bye...Kaoru" bid Mikan closing the door behind her.

"Mikan you heartless bitch!" shriked Kaoru from inside her room.

"I wonder who this heartless girl is?" asked Mikan to one of the reception lady not too far away from room 502.

The lady just giggled handing back Mutt who wasn't allowed to go inside the patient ward.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think out living room rug is over here Youichi?" questioned Mikan squatting next to the rag.<p>

"You're asking me? What makes you think I could deduce facts? I'm just a boy who can't even find the light to heaven to save himseelf" scoffed Youichi, who remained standing.

"Well i dont know maybe ask your ghost friends or something what _really _happened here" suggested Mikan as she rolled the rug and carried it towards the door, "Mutt get your tail inside or i'll leave you outside".

"You know what Youchan...forget about calling your friends, I geuss this one can explain just fine" said Mikan. If it was from a normal eye's point of view they would be seeing Mikan staring at an empty space, but to Mikan she is seeing a man in her dreams. No not her ideal husband in flesh but the man in her dreams who is more likely to becalled a ghost.

"Mikannee stay behind me" ordered Youichi, blocking the path between the dead and the undead.

"What have you done to Kaoru and what do you want?" asked Mikan, not taking her eyes off the man with an axe punched through his skull. His ponytail was neatly kept on the back of his head, his moustache looked as if it haven't been shaved in a while, and his for head was covered in blood making it hard for Mikan to justify his eyes.

"I come here in peace" said the man, lifting two hands up in a surrendering pose.

"You're able to say mor than just 'please help him' " gasped Mikan eyes widening at the new discovery.

"You know him?" questioned Youichi turning back to face Mikan.

"I met him before in my dreams, i thought he was just an imagenary friend i created" explained Mikan, grabbing a fistful of her brunette hair.

"How's the woman?" asked the bloody man with concern lingering on his voice.

"Kaoru's fine, she's...awake now" replied Mikan unsure if she gave out to much information.

"Who are you why did you visited Mikan's dreams?" interrogated Youichi, cautiously shortening the gap between him and Mikan, still not trusting the man.

"I can't remeber my name or my past, all I coud remeber is him being in danger" answered the axed man sincerely, "I entered Mikan's dream to seek for help since she is the first person who i could adjust my wavelength to. I was afraid that I'll scare her if I came here looking like this, I'm surprised to know that she could talk and understand me".

"Don't worry I too am surprised but not because I could understand ghost" confessed Mikan " and who is him?"

Pressing both hands on top of his head the split head man shivered as if trying to remeber something. Being aware of the sensational response Youichi noted to himself, of anything was bound to happen he would pull out the axe from the man's head and give the nameless guy a good slicing.

"He is.." croaked the man once more.

"He is?" mimicked Mikan shifting between her left and right foot anxiously ready to flee from the scene.

"He is...Kuro Neko" revealed the man after a long deafening pause.

Collapsing onto the floor Mikan breathing out a long sigh of relief from the intense situation, and that the man didn't try and attack her.

"A kuro neko?" asked Mikan, looking uowards. The man gave a small nod of reply.

"Before i agree to anything let me ask you one question, why did you save Kaoru?" asked Mikan boldly. The man stared at Mikan as if to say 'how did you know?'

"The fact that your sleeves had the same kind of fur as my rug, you probably used the rug as a make shift bed to drag the ton kilo pound Kaoru out of the kitchen since you ghost can't touch us living things", informed Mikan about her obseration.

Youichi who had been heart attacked for the second time of the day was impressed that his oneechan wasn't as stupid as she looked.

"She was in need of help, i just did what ihave to" answered the man timidly.

Blowing her stray bangs out of her face Mikan made a decision.

"I am in debt og you. I'll help you find the kuro neko" stated Mikan as she stood up.

"What? no fair loser why is it when I asked you a favor you deny in an instant?" ranged Youichi.

"That's because in all you request i seem to gain nothing out of it" countered Mikan.

"You dont get anything out of him too" pointed out Youichi.

"He saved Kaoru's life" sighed Mikan, 'If he didn't i'm sure i'd turn down his request, and he didnt attack us, unlike you who decided to walk through me the first day we meet each other".

Seeing that all this sounded reasonable Youichi slumped in defeat.

"Before that maybe we should name him first" suggested Youichi.

"I geuss...what name do you want?" asked Mikan turning her head back to face the spirit.

"Anything would be fine" answered the man a small visible smile graced his lips.

"How bout axe?" offered Youichi.

"You have no taste in naming" accused Mikan giving Youichi a disbelief look.

"Says the oneechan who named the dog Mutt...by the way where is Mutt?" questioned Youichi.

"Oh shit where did the tramp go?" shrieked Mikan praying to Jesus, Allah, Buddha, and all the God's above that the Siberian wouldn't be in the laundry room. With the fright in thought Mikan fled from the scene for husky hunting.

"If you dare lay a finger on one strand of her hair I'll make sure to chop you further with the axe on your head" threatened Youichi.

"She is important to you ?" said the man in more of as stating gesture, than a question.

"She's selfish, heartless, clumsy, annoying, bitchy, and all other worst stuff i could think of..." ranted Youichi, "But she's the most trust worthy and responsible person I've ever met, if she sets her mind to it she won't care even about her life if thats what it takes to accomplishe her goals, so to answer your question yes she is an important sis I've found in this life of death" finished Youichi.

"She is a good girl" concluded Axe, "Don't worry I wont hurt her in every possible way, i swear on my honor" vowed Axe.

"If you say so, but I'm still taking precautions" stated Youichi, "where do you live exactly?"

"I live anywhere I want"answered Axe.

"If you dont mind you could live here if you want" offered Youichi, 'I'm sure Mikannee wouldn't mind".

"If I am welcomed" answered the man.

"Hmm...Feel free to call me Youichi" introduce Youichi, "And there a few rules to follow accordinly here" smirked the silver haired boy.

"Which is?" asked Axe afraid of what's to come next.

"You're gonna have to help out with house chores, cooking, cleaning, laundry, and other stuff" broadcasted Youichi rather gleefuly, that he wouldn't have to work on chores alone anymore.

"If that is so I'll be glad to help" replied Axe wondering why is the silver hair boy so happy.

"And also no possesing Mr. Bear, find your own clone" bossed Youichi, pointing at the bear that was sitting on the table not so far away.

"Will do" agreed Axe as he bowed down, "please take care of me"

Unexpected of the formal greeting Youichi mirrored Axe.

"Y..You to Axe" stuttered Youichi.

"Did i miss something?" questioned Mikan appearing back with the blue eyed Siberian in her arms. Cnnfused with the image of two male ghosts bowing at each other.

"Axesan is going to be boarding with us" informed Youichi smilling at the brunette.

OoooKayyyyy...Who gave Youichi the authority to decide? Was it his house?...With that question running in Mind Mikan never got her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>CHapter end<strong>

**Leben wants to take this time to say that I respect Einstein and his creation. Pls do not be offended i rele just had to play along with the mood xD Oh and whoever are joining Olympiads out there do your best : i know you guys work so hard on it, and whoever is a mathematician or your parents are mathematician i love them to becuz without them there wont be TV xD **

**Till next time 3**


End file.
